Here, But Never There
by WolfDemon-Nikaria
Summary: COMPLETE! Inu and Kag like each other online but hate each other offline. As fate would have it they get brought together by a certain evil person who's looking to rape Kagome. There is no RAPE warning, have no fear!
1. Default Chapter

****

ONLINE, OFFLINE

Story Description: PG-13(rating might go up 4 language or other things) Kagome has been talking to a boy online & she realizes she likes him but the person she likes online is the person she hates offline(ok he hates her but she acts like the feelings mutual) Kag's era btw. Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or it's characters..-.-' *sigh* I SO wish!   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
  
______________________   
Chapter 1   
  
Kagome sighed as she dropped her book bag off next to her locker. 'It's been such a long dull day.' She began packing things into it. 'Homework...homework....homework. Can you saying boring five hundred times' Kagome zipped her bag up and threw it over her shoulder.   
  
She began to walk off when she caught a glimpse of her friend, Sango. "Sango! Sango!" She yelled running over to her friend.   
  
"Oh Kagome. Hello!! How much homework do you have tonight?" Sango asked cheerfully.   
  
"Tons and tons." Kagome said.   
  
"Awww...I only have homework in three classes."   
  
"Lucky you." Kagome sighed with envy.   
  
"I guess. Well I've gotta go. I gotta catch the bus and all so yeah. Later!" Sango waved as she ran off.   
  
"Bye bye! Talk to you tonight!" Kagome waved back.   
  
"Well well if it isn't Kagome..." Said someone behind Kagome in a cocky voice.   
  
Kagome turned around to meet face to face with the silver haired golden eyed 'dogboy' as Kagome called him. "Oh...It's only you Inuyasha..." Kagome said dryly.   
  
"Of course it's me who would you expect it to be?" Inuyasha said annoyed.   
  
"Just hoping it was someone of interesting like Shippo or something. Well I've gotta go...talking to you doesn't really meet my fancy. Buu Bye!" Kagome said as she walked off only to have that mutt follow her.   
  
Kagome looked behind her and sighed. "Would you stop following me?!"   
  
"It aint my fault we live next to each other and we both have to walk home. I mean haven't you heard that rule about not walking home alone?" Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"Yes, but I don't obide by it...it's a dumb rule expecially for fifteen year olds!" Kagome said sourly.   
  
Inuyasha leaned next to Kagome, really close, and whispered in her ear. "You should...wouldn't want anything to happen to a beauty like you."   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and her face turned red. 'That's the nicest Inuyasha has EVER been to me...what's wrong with him?' Kagome strolled along next to Inuyasha until they finally got to their houses and broke apart.   
  
~*Kagome's House*~   
  
"Hi everyone I'm home!" Kagome yelled. She realized the house was unoccupied. "Where is everyone?" Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. She picked up the note.   
  
Kagome,   
Grandpa, Sota, and I went out to shop. Sorry we didn't take you, but you weren't home. We will be back later tonight. We also went out to eat. We'll bring you something back   
  
Kagome sighed. "Should have realized...they ALWAYS go somewhere when I'm not home." She shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room.   
  
Once in her room Kagome set her book bag on her bed and walked over to her computer. "I can put studying and doing homework off until they get back." Kagome smiled and logged onto the internet.   
  
DarkMiko1 has logged in   
  
"Ok let's see who's online today." Kagome smiled and went to check who was all online.   
  
DemonPuppet: KAGOME!!   
DarkMiko1: o_o Yes?   
DemonPuppet: XD Kagome, it's me!!   
DarkMiko1: Me...who?   
DemonPuppet: -.-' Nvm...   
DarkMiko1: Kagura?   
DemonPuppet: Yep!   
[A/N Kagura is her friend in this story...as is Kanna..Kohaku..all the bad people except Naraku and Kikyo.]   
DarkMiko1: Kool!   
  
Another window pops up.   
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Hey!   
DarkMiko1: HII!!   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Who all are you talking to?   
DarkMiko1: Only you and another friend of mine.   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Awesome! =D   
DarkMiko1: Yep =)   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Come to this chat and add her into it!   
DarkMiko1: Ok..   
UltimateDogDemonRuler has sent you an invitation to join his chat   
  
DarkMiko1 enters chatroom   
Battousai: Sup darkmiko!   
DarkMiko1: Hi battousai!   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Hiyo DarkMiko =D   
DarkMiko1: HI!   
DarkMiko1 sends invitation for DemonPuppet to join chat.   
DemonPuppet enters chatroom   
DarkMiko1: SUP DEMONPUPPET!   
DemonPuppet: Hi!   
PervertMonk69 enters chatroom   
PervertMonk69: Hello hello ladies!   
DemonPuppet: oO;   
DarkMiko1: XD   
PervertMonk69: Ya'll are SO boring...   
DarkMiko1: And you're perverted apparantly XD   
PervertMonk69: Sure am =D!   
Battousai: I gotz ta go everyone   
Battousai: Bye!   
PervertMonk69: Later battousai   
DarkMiko1: Buu bye!   
DemonPuppet: See ya   
Battousai has left chatroom   
DarkMiko1: UltimateDogDemonRuler? R U there?   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Yea, sorry, was doing homework and thinking about someone from my school.   
DarkMiko1: Ohhhh I see...girl you got a crush on or sumthin? ^.~   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Not really..i dunno...i kinda hate her   
DarkMiko1: Oooooo what's her name?   
PervertMonk69: Yeah tell us!   
DemonPuppet: Hmm? We're waiting... Lol   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: It's Kagome...   
PervertMonk69: Lier...i bet you like her   
DemonPuppet: o.o;   
DarkMiko1 has left the chatroom   
UlltimateDogDemonRuler: What was that about?   
DemonPuppet: Heh heh...   
DemonPuppet has left the chatroom   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Wtf?   
PervertMonk69: I unno...   
PriestessofLove has entered the chatroom   
[A/N PriestessofLove is Kagome's other username...Kikyo's is DarkDemonPriestess]   
PriestessofLove: Hello...   
PervertMonk69: Why hell there ^.~   
PriestessofLove: ....lol   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Hey..   
PriestessofLove: asl? [A/N age/sex/location for all who don't know]   
PervertMonk69: 17/m/looking at girls' asses XD   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: 17/male/somewhere...u?   
PriestessofLove: 15/female/nada newhere...what's ya'll's names?   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Inuyasha   
PervertMonk69: Miroku..how bout you sexy lady?   
PriestessofLove: ...unconfirmed...   
PriestessofLove has left the chatroom   
PervertMonk69: What was THAT about?   
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Who knows   
UltimateDogDemonRuler has left the chatroom   
PervertMonk69: Oh i c...   
PervertMonk69 has left the chatroom   
_______________________________   
  
PriestessofLove has logged off   
  
Kagome sighed. "So...Inuyasha has been the person I've liked? No way!! I'm NEVER going on a chatroom again! EVER!"   
  
Kagome went back over to her bed and started doing her homework, but she couldn't concentrate on it. Things kept whirling around in her mind. The fact that all that time she had liked this "UltimateDogDemonRuler" and it turned out to be the man she hated, Inuyasha.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
So what do you think so far? Bad, good? Don't tell me here! Tell me in a review. 

  
I'll right the next chappy after I get some reviews! BTW I just started writing this so there is nothing planned...who knows how it'll turn out :shock: Nope Kikyo wasn't in this chappy...she probably won't be in the next either..I'm not sure yet..we'll just have to see =D 


	2. Chapter 2

#  
  
##  
  
#"talking" 'thinking' I'm eating a sucker that tastes like a cough drop =P but it makes me hyper!!!!! I was listening to Self-Esteem by Offspring but it's over now anyway here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: ...How many times must I say I don't own Inuyasha ;-; It keeps making me wish I do!! A/N: Thankzerz for the reviews. Oh yea Angel Expultion7, you really needn't worry about sounding like a bitch XD I'm used to criticism and I'm glad you could be honest with me. Yep yep...I don't like Inuyasha's screen name either, and Miroku's is very obvious (not really to Kagome though since she never really talk to Miroku before). I was out of creativity that day and meh...that's what happened. I know it's all a jumble and stuff and I fixed this chapter up a bit...I just hope ya'll will bare with me the online part is about over. Yep, there really isn't much online stuff. Kagome's not really dark she just liked the name "DarkMiko" and I actually used my AIM username for her...because it's DarkMiko1 so yeah... Truth is Kagome's really always had a crush on Inuyasha so she doesn't really hate him...and I can't say that he's a bastard to her but she just doesn't like his attitude towards her sometimes...this plays itself out later...I think....o.o; Gomen...--' Please bear with me...  
  
Oh yeah something I forgot to mention...Inuyasha's screen name changes because I got lazy and no longer wished to type "UltimateDogDemonRuler" --' Got too long...so maybe you'll like the new names maybe you won't...  
  
(My friend Valerie shows up in this chapter...people might be popping in that you don't know only because they wished to be a person in the story. They really don't have an important role or nothing.  
  
(Sorry that was so long --') ________________________________________ Chapter 2  
  
Later that night after finishing her homework and studying, Kagome went back online. Just because she said she wasn't going on a chatroom again didn't mean she was never gonna go in a chatroom with her real friends again.  
  
DarkMiko1 has logged in  
  
DarkMiko1 adds PervertMonkMiro69 to Buddy List  
  
DarkMiko1: Hey Miroku!  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: Uhhh...how do you know that I'm Miroku...  
  
DarkMiko1: Oh shit...  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: Blew your cover or sumtin?  
  
DarkMiko1: I guess...I'm PriestessofLove  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: Ooooooo...so really what's your name and who are you? Where do you live and what school do you go to?  
  
DarkMiko1: ....  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: C'mon you can tell me  
  
DarkMiko1: I'm Kagome...  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: So THAT'S why you got offline after Inuyasha said that he hated you somewhat?  
  
DarkMiko1: Yeah...  
  
Another window pops up a few minutes later  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: KAGOME?!?!?!?!  
  
DarkMiko1: o.o; In-inu-inuyasha?  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: WENCH!!!!  
  
DarkMiko1: DON'T CALL ME A WENCH, DOG BOY!!!!  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: And to believe I liked this "DarkMiko1" and then she turned out to be my worst nightmare...  
  
DarkMiko1: Feelings mutual..  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Awww...so you liked me before you knew me eh?  
  
DarkMiko1: Yes, what of it? You liked me too!  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Heh...I guess we both liked each other and had no clue...my question is...why didn't we ask names sooner?  
  
DarkMiko1: I unno...we could have avoided this had we asked each other's name.  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: exactly what I was thinking...  
  
DarkMiko1: Weird...we can get along online but offline we totally hate one another.  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: How do you know we can't get along offline...we never try to do we?  
  
DarkMiko1: Nope..  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: Exactly  
  
Another window pops up  
  
Valerie: Hiya! [A/N new person in the story...you'll hear more about her later =D )  
  
DarkMiko1: Oh hey Valerie  
  
Valerie: wazzup?  
  
DarkMiko1: Nothin..u?  
  
Valerie: Same...I've got to go bye!  
  
Valerie has logged off  
  
PervertMonkMiro69 has invited you to join him in his chat  
  
"I said I wouldn't ever go in a chat again...but Miro's my friend so it couldn't hurt." Said Kagome to no one, but herself  
  
DarkMiko1 has entered chatroom  
  
LovelyMiss has entered chatroom [A/N unknown user]  
  
DarkandLonely has entered chatroom [A/N kikyo's newer username LOOK HERE SHE IS XD]  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: Hi gurlz!  
  
LovelyMiss: Heyo!  
  
DarkMiko1: Hey! who is everyone in here?  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: Kagome! It's me! =D Sango! I just got internet on my computer!  
  
LovelyMiss has left the chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1: Awesome!  
  
DarkandLonely: My name shall not be mentioned  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: Oh that's just Kikyo...  
  
DarkMiko1: Oh i c  
  
DarkandLonely: ...i said my name was not to be mentioned!!!  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: Well it was so get over it.  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: Girls Girls stop fighting...acutually don't  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: actually**  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: *smacks miroku on the head* idiot!  
  
DarkMiko1: How'd you get miroku on your buddy list sango?  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: He's the one who helped me get internet on my computer and get this =D  
  
DarkMiko1: Oh i c  
  
ExterminatorofDemons: Yep  
  
DemonPuppet has entered chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1: Heyo Kagura  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler has entered chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1: Hey dogboy  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: ...sup Kagome?  
  
DarkMiko1: wow...you said my name..  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: ...wench  
  
DarkMiko1: Ok that's better you were scaring me...  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler: heh...  
  
UltimateDogDemonRuler has left the chatroom  
  
DemonPuppet: Ok then  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: *yawns and puts hand on Exterminator's ass*  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: KYAH! *whacks miroku on the head with big ass boomerang*  
  
DarkMiko1: XD  
  
EvilLordInuyasha has entered chatroom  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Hey  
  
DarkMiko1: Ohhh lovely nick dogboy  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Better then "UltimateDogDemonRuler" the person who liked "DarkMiko1" who turned out to be Kagome...  
  
DarkMiko1: Awwwww I feel so loved! *lovey dovey eyes*  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Idiot...  
  
DarkMiko1 has left the chatroom  
  
DarkandLonely: This is boring...  
  
DarkandLonely: Ohhhh hey inuboy ^.~  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Who the hell are you?  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: That's Kikyo  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: net problems guys...gotta go!  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons: Later Miroku!  
  
PervertMonkMiro69: Bye  
  
PervertMonkMiro69 has left the chatroom  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU has entered chatroom  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Nice sn Kagome...  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU: How'd you know it was me?  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Who knows...I see you Kag!!  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU: Huh?  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: In your window I see you i've seen you all night  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU: Oh so you've been watching me...sick perv..  
  
DemonPuppet (net problems) has logged off  
  
ExterminatorOfDemons (possible virus) has logged off  
  
DarkandLonely has logged off  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU: wow...  
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU has left chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1 has entered chatroom  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: Be my mistress Kagome? XD  
  
DarkMiko1: You are so messed up...one minute you hate me the next your joking with me..what's up with you!  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: How do you know that was a joke Kagome?  
  
DarkMiko1: uhh...I...  
  
EvilLordInuyasha: *puts finger to your lips* No need to say more...I've gotta go bye bye  
  
DarkMiko1: *gasp* uhh..o-ok b-buu bye  
  
EvilLordInuyasha has left the chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1 has left the chatroom  
  
DarkMiko1 adds EvilLordInuyasha to Buddy List  
  
DarkMiko1 has logged off _________________________________________  
  
Kagome sighed. "What's the matter with me...there is NO WAY I have a crush on Inuyasha...I guess we'll just see at school tomorrow" Kagome turned off the computer and went downstairs as her family and just gotten home.  
  
"Oh Kagome dear here is your dinner. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you to return home." Said her mother  
  
"It's ok mom! When was the last time you waited for me to be home before you went out?" Kagome sighed. 'Never,' she said to herself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next chapter: Tomorrow turns out to NOT be a school day..it's saturday and Kagome was planning to go to the mall with Sango. WHAT? OH NO! Sango changed her mind! Now she wants to go to a movie! OH NOOOO EVEN WORSE! Guess who she invited to come with!!!  
  
Please review I shall love you!!!!!!!! ...Wait I already do!*puts on pouty face* XD  
  
[A/N: I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS =D I'M HYPER YES!!!!] Please be honest in reviews, I need all the criticism I can get thankerzness!!! To people who haven't a clue who Battousai...(unknown user...just think Inuyasha or Miroku met him on the net or something *shrugs* ) LovelyMiss (unknown user...same as with Battousai cept chat friend of Sango) =D! 


	3. Chapter 3

ON WITH THE STORY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!   
BTW they aren't on the net in this chappy

  
Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own them...I SHALL OWN MY BATTOUSAI (no...the one in the story not from kenshin XD) AND LOVELYMISS PEOPLEZ WHEN THEY COME INTO THE STORY THOUGH HAHAHA =D!   
____________________________________   
Chapter 3   
  
Kagome's alarm went off and she slammed her fist down on the off button. She sat up and yawned. Looking at the clock she realized she was late for school. "OH NO!!!" Kagome ran down the steps and flew past the kitchen then her mom stopped her.   
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome was just about to open the door.   
  
"I'm going to school mom where else?" Kagome said. 'Duh! Gosh my mom is clueless.'   
  
"Kagome...it's a Saturday you don't have school today." Her mother replied.   
  
Kagome was shocked. "Thats right...I don't have school today do I?" Kagome giggled. 'And I called HER clueless!'   
  
Her mom just shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. "You're grandfather, Sota, and I are going out to your grandmother's house." She said from there.   
  
"And why wasn't I invited?" Kagome said irritatedly [A/N Kagome really doesn't get along well with her mom in this story ^^;;]   
  
"Well, dear, you have school and you can't miss that." Her mom smiled.   
  
"Oh sure! Sota has school too you know!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"No he doesn't...he's out for the week that's why we're going."   
  
"I don't BELIEVE this!" Kagome growled. 'But hey! Look at it this way...with no adults here.. it means I can do whatever I want doesn't it?' Kagome smiled fantasising parties and festivities. Such fun would she have...or would have had if her mom had not said anything.   
  
"No parties! I will be calling you everyday at an unknown time you hear me! If there is any noise over there you will not be going ANYWHERE for a month."   
  
'Dammit! She knows me better then I thought she did.' Kagome sighed. "Right mom...like anyone would want to go to a party of mine anyway. Is it ok if I invite Sango over though or something?"   
  
"Yeah sure by all means. All I'm saying is NO parties."   
  
"Ok..." Kagome ran upstairs and got out of her school uniform. She changed into a white skirt and an orange long sleeved shirt. Kagome ran back down the stairs. "Mom I'm going to Sango's house, because she's taking me to the mall!!"   
  
"Ok Kagome! We won't be here when you come back so you had better grab your keys."   
  
"Okay mom!" Kagome grabbed her house keys off the table and put them in her purse. "I'm out! Bye!"   
  
"Bye sis!" Sota said waving good-bye to her from the living room.   
  
Kagome shut the door and walked over to her friend's house (she only lived a few houses away...Inuyasha lives next to her *giggles*)   
  
Knock Knock   
  
"Come in!" Called a voice from inside Sango's house.   
  
Kagome opened the door and walked in. "Hey Sango!"   
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome....Umm..did I tell you that...Inuyasha and Miroku were coming to the mall with us..and we're not going to the mall to go shopping but to see a movie." Sango said so fast it was hard to hear.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! I DON'T WANNA BE IN A MOVIE THEATRE WITH A JERK AND A PERV!!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry." Sango squeaked.   
  
Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. "It's alright...."   
  
"Well well well...if it isn't the beautiful DarkMiko1.." Inuyasha said into Kagome's hair.   
  
Kagome spun around at the contact of Inuyasha's breath in her hair. "GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO TO THE SAME MOVIE AS YOU! BE IN THE SAME MOVIE AS YOU!! SIT IN THE SAME ROW IS YOU!!! EVEN POSSIBLY SIT NEXT TO YOU!!!!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he covered his ears. "Could you be anymore loud?!?!?!"   
  
"I sure can! Want me to show you?!"   
  
"No, that's QUITE alright!!!"   
  
"Hmph!" Said Kagome as she turned around, with her arms crossed, and looked at Sango. "I can't believe you." She said in a mellow voice.   
  
Sango just giggled as Miroku walked in the door. "Miroku! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO MY HOUSE!!!" Sango smacked Miroku across the face. Then she said in a sweet voice. "Time to gooooo!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sorry there was no internet involvement here...   
  
I know I know I know...this chapter was REALLY short...but I was reading another fanfic at the time so yeah and yeah =D (There's a really long chapter coming up so that should make up for it ^^; )   
  
Next chappy: Can Kagome make it through a movie with Inuyasha. WHAT?!?! Sango wants to go to ANOTHER movie!!! Worse yet a SCARY one and Kagome has to sit by the wall next to Inuyasha...could life be MORE cruel?   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET ALL SUPER PYSCHO INSANE HYPER ON YA'LL NOW w00t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmmmmm....yeah...*is jealous of her ex-boyfriend because he gets a snow day tomorrow [Wednesday] ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Thankz much reviewers. (I forgot the name .o but to the person who said they got today [Wednesday] off...GRRRR!! XD We had like a -60 wind chill for CRYING OUT LOUD, the whole state (except for our town and a few close to here) had no school. But if we did have a day off then we wouldn't get President's Day off and I'd rather have a three day weekend then have a day off in the middle of the week...so yea...) XD 

Anyway, I thank you much for reviewing! If you don't review I thank you for even READING this story! I know I have a few typos and chapter too got to be jumbled up because I losteded all the spaces o.o; Anywho...laterz!

[A/N: Chappies come up quick neh? oO; XD ...How the HELL could Kagome not realize that it was Saturday? Jeez I PRAY for that day...me FORGET IT? HAH! XD Silly girl!   
=D ]  


Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS?!?! You BAKAS! Jeeeeeezzzzzz!! XD I'm just joking, but I really don't own Inu, Kag, San, Miro, or...anyone...*sighs* 

People are gonna start hating me for joking like that one day.... *watches what she says from now on* XD  
__________________________________   
Chapter 4   
  
After arriving at the mall, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all walked to the movie theater. Kagome sighed. 'Had I known we were going to a movie I wouldn't have come...'   
  
"So what movie are we seeing, Sango?" Miroku asked. "Is it a rated X movie? Hahaha"   
  
"Miroku...you SOOOO wish...idiot." Sango sighed. "Actually we're going to 'Love Don't Cost a Thing'." [A/N: That's actually a good movie! I went to it =D!]  
  
"Well, I suppose it's better then the cat in the hat movie..." Inuyasha muttered.   
  
"Heh..." Kagome said giggling.   
  
The group bought their tickets, pop, popcorn, snacks, whatever and then went into the theater to watch the movie. The lights turned low and Miroku took this time to enjoy himself and went searching for Sango's ass. He was soon smacked across the face by her hand. Inuyasha sat next to the wall and on the other side of him was Kagome on the other side of Kagome was Sango on the other side of her was Miroku.   
  
After the movie was over and the lights turned back on the group stood up.   
  
"THAT MOVIE ROCKED!" Exclaimed Sango.   
  
"Mmm hmm." Kagome nodded.   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha muttered.   
  
"Did you see how he grabbed her ass at the end while kissing her! Did you see how many girls he had on him through out the movie...I envy that dude." Miroku said remembering all the sick perverted parts.   
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango and Kagome yelled together.   
  
"Hey! I've got a good idea!!!" Sango said brightly.   
  
"And that would be?" Kagome asked curious.   
  
"That we go see Texas Chainsaw Massacre!!!!!" Sango jumped up and down.   
  
"Uhhh...a scary movie?" Kagome said backing away a bit.   
  
"Well yeah!" Said Sango as the group walked out of the theater and went back into the ticket line to buy a ticket for Texas Chainsaw Massacre.   
  
"Best of all the girls get to cling to us when they're scared, Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh...Yeah whatever....you're the only who wants that."   
  
They walked into the theater and noticed there weren't four seats together anywhere, so, they had to sit apart. Sango wanted to go with Miroku for some unknown reason (Yeesh..i REALLY dun want to know *looks over shoulder to see them* hehe ^^;; ). Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck to sitting together. Kagome sat next to the wall and Inuyasha next to her.   
  
"Kagome, you're safe in that little corner there." Inuyasha teased.   
  
"How do YOU know that I'll get scared! If I do, don't think I'll go clinging to you! I'd rather be clinging to..." Kagome took time to look around for something she'd rather cling to and then suddenly figured something out. "I'd rather cling to Miroku and ALLOW him to grope me!"   
  
"Oh I see...so I'm not special." Inuyasha fake cried.   
  
"Idiot!" Kagome growled.   
  
"SHHHHHHHH!!" Was heard from in front, behind, and beside them and they both blushed since everyone was staring. They just sat there angrily and watched the movie.   
  
[A/N: MWA AHHAHAHA I'M SO EVVVVIIILL XD]   
  
Scary happenings over where Sango and Miroku were, went like this, Sango clung to Miroku and begged him to keep her safe and he took that time to grab her ass or something else even only to receive a bonk on the head. Scary happenings over where Kagome and Inuyasha were went like this, Kagome would cling to Inuyasha's arm as tightly as she could and Inuyasha would say "I thought you'd rather cling to Miroku and allow him to grope you then to cling to me." Kagome would reply as such, "Is Miroku here right now? No...didn't think so!" Then she would cling tighter.   
  
Kagome clung too Inuyasha tightly at another scary part. "Jeez Kagome you're gonna cut off the circulation in my arm!!"   
  
"Good!" Kagome said clinging tighter. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome toward him a little more so she wasn't clinging so tight.   
  
[A/N: YAY YAY YAY!!! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER w00t!!! =D =D!! Go Go!!! XD]   
  
After the movie, Sango dropped Kagome and Inuyasha off at their houses...[A/N: And Miroku to his. It's just that Kagome and Inuyasha live closely together so yeah...XD].   
  
Kagome walked up to her house and unlocked the door. Before walking inside she looked over toward Inuyasha. He was unlocking the door to his house as well. He lived alone...he had no parents. They died when he was young and he went off living alone. He didn't want foster parents either. She sighed and then walked into her house and up to her room. Looking out the window she looked over towards Inuyasha's.   
  
"What I wouldn't give to be inside his room." Kagome mumbled to herself dreamily. "Wait! What the hell did I just say!?!?!?! Oh my gosh! I am SO not falling for Inuyasha!"   
  
Then something happened that caught Kagome's eye. Inuyasha had opened his window and was calling for her to open hers. Kagome opened her window and looked at him.   
  
"Yes? Something you want?" Kagome asked curious.   
  
"You're home alone?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Yeah... what of it? Aren't you home alone all the time?" Kagome returned.   
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Heh..." Kagome said boredly.   
  
"I was just thinking that someone like you shouldn't be home alone for a whole week." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Heh...why would you care...and how did you know that my family was gonna leave for a week?"   
  
"You will never know." Inuyasha smirked and closed his window.   
  
"That jerk!" Kagome said as she stomped out of her room, down the stairs, over to the door, and out of it. She stomped all the way over to Inuyasha's house and rang the bell.   
  
Inuyasha opened the door. "I've been waiting for you..." He said.   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. "Okay that's just scary!"   
  
"Well you stomped all the way outta your house how WOULDN'T I know?"   
  
"Oh heh heh...I see."   
  
"Idiot.." Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into his house and shut his door.   
  
Kagome turned red. This was scary. She was in Inuyasha's house...together...not to mention alone. Inuyasha lead her up to his room. Ok this was EVEN MORE scary. Her and him alone, together, in his room. VEEEERRRRYYY freaky. (Jeez don't get any ideas...haha).  
  
"Umm...uhhh..." Kagome turned red as she looked around his room. The walls were black the carpet was a dark blue. Kagome loved Inuyasha's room. It was an awesome color and the furniture went perfect. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, causing her to blush, and lead her over to his computer.   
  
"Do you play computer games?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Not really. Only things I do are RPGs.." Kagome answered.   
  
"I see." Inuyasha put a disc into his computer. "Ever played a game called The Sims?" [A/N w00t! I love the Sims!! =D]   
  
"No, but I've heard of it and I've seen it in stores. There are a lot of versions of it."   
  
"Yeah, I know. I have every one of them. They're really expensive."   
  
"You have every single one?!"   
  
"Yeah but I started with The Sims Double Deluxe. It comes with the very The Sims, The Sims Livin' Large, and The Sims House Party one. Then I got Hot Date then Vacation then the Unleashed, Makin' Magic...Yeah...all of 'em...except The Sims Bustin' Out or whatever. I'm planning on getting that, but it's for PS2 and I don't have one. I keep spending my money buying these."   
  
"Ohhh." Kagome said fairly interested.   
  
Kagome went home three hours later. She had gotten so into that game. She made a house with just her in it and then a person from Inuyasha's house came over to hers. [A/N: Inuyasha made her a character that looked EXACTLY like her, he also made a character EXACTLY like him =D] That was the person who came over. Him from his house (where he lived alone! w00py!) Then Inuyasha took the game from her and went to his house, invited Kagome over and later he had his character propose to her. Kagome just looked at them in awe whenever their characters kissed. She shuddered at thoughts of her and Inuyasha and tried to escape them as fast as they came.   
  
She didn't get home until late and when she did get home she went to her room looked out her window, where Inuyasha also was and smiled. She had actually gotten along with him. Such a scary thought. She closed her window and went around her house locking everything then went back up to her room and fell asleep within minutes.   
  
~SUNDAY~   
  
Kagome woke up at about 12:00 A.M. and walked over to her computer. She logged in.   
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithoutU has logged in.   
  
Kagome smiled and decided to change her name. She pressed something and a message came up.   
  
Change Username?   
Yes No   
Kagome clicked on yes and a box came up   
  
Change username to: LuvinEveryMomentWithU   
  
Success!   
Username has been changed to LuvinEveryMomentWithU   
  
EvilLordInuyasha has logged in.   
  
LuvinEveryMomentWithU: Hey!   


EvilLordInuyasha: Kagome?   


LuvinEveryMomentWithU: Yea?   


EvilLordInuyasha: Heh...   


EvilLordInuyasha has logged off   


LuvinEveryMomentWithU: What the?   


LuvinEveryMomentWithU has logged off   


DarkMiko1 has logged in   


LordInu has added DarkMiko1 to Buddy List   


LordInu: Hey kag!   


DarkMiko1: Hiiii   


LordInu: sup?   


DarkMiko1: Nothing much   


LordInu: Kool   


DarkMiko1: I guess   
  


LordInu has sent DarkMiko1 to join him in his chatroom   


DarkMiko1 has entered chatroom   


DarkMiko1: Heeeeeey!   


InuyashasPriestess has entered chatroom   


InuyashasPriestess: hi hi!   


LordInu: What the...   


InuyashasPriestess: It's me...Kikyo =)   


DarkMiko1: Keh...   


DarkMiko1 has put InuyashasPriestess on ignore   


LordInu: What do you want Kikyo?   


LordInu: That's nice...--' but I don't want you   


[A/N INU DOESN'T LIKE KIKYO IN THIS =D Oh and you can't see what Kikyo says because Kagome put her on ignore o.O; Sorry Kikyo fans...--'']   


LordInu: Shut the hell up Kikyo!   


LordInu has put InuyashasPriestess on ignore   


LordInu: So Kagome wats up?   


DarkMiko1: What's she saying?   


LordInu: I unno she's on ignore.   


DarkMiko1: Lol   


InuyashasPriestess has left the chatroom   


LordInu: Thank god   


DarkMiko1: XD   


ampstar11 has entered chatroom (A:IY member who wished to be in story)   


DarkMiko1: Hiyo ampstar11!   


ampstar11: Hey   


Valerie has entered chatroom   


DarkMiko1: Hey Valerie   


Valerie: Hiyas!   


Valerie: What is everyone up to?   


ampstar11: I don't know I just got here   


LordInu: Nothing   


DarkMiko1: What he said...nothing.   


Valerie: Is LordInu the only guy here?   


DarkMiko1: Yep.   


ampstar11: Ohhh   


Valerie: I see, I see.   


[A/N If you knew Valerie you'd think she's just a lil calm in this story oO; XD]   


Valerie: Well I've got to go   


ampstar11: Me too   


DarkMiko1: Wow so do I!   


DarkMiko1: Bye Valerie   


DarkMiko1: Bye ampstar11   


DarkMiko1: Bye LordInu   


LordInu: Bye...   


LordInu: Later Kagome   


Valerie: *waves* see ya!   


Valerie has left the chatroom   


ampstar11 has left the chatroom   


DarkMiko1: Buu bye inu *smiles*   


DarkMiko1 has left the chatroom   


LordInu has left the chatroom   
  


A window pops up   
  
LordInu: What was THAT about?   


DarkMiko1: huh?   


LordInu: You smiled before you left.   


DarkMiko1: Oh nothing...   


LordInu: wench..   


DarkMiko1: dogboy   


LordInu: I'll see you at school tomorrow...   


DarkMiko1: Yeah ok bye.   


LordInu: later bitch   


DarkMiko1: bitch means female dog..i really don't wanna be a female dog when you're a male one --'   


LordInu: Lol...You're funny...*rolls eyes* Not really...but still =P  


DarkMiko1: Jerk! *mad face* =P =P see you later!   


DarkMiko1 has logged off   
________________________   
Kagome sighed and leaned back on her computer chair. "What an idiot he is." She went downstairs got a snack came back upstairs and started doing homework.   
  
'Was last night a dream? Did I really go over to his house? Did we really play The Sims for three hours? Did his character really propose to my character?' Kagome sighed. "With all these thoughts I just can't think...glad I have the rest of today to..." Kagome was interrupted by the phone. She answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Oh Kagome hello! How are you doing?"   
  
"Oh hi mom. I'm doing good...you?"   
  
"We're good here. I just called to tell you that we're going to stay here for two more weeks then we promised."   
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "You're going to be gone for three weeks?!"   
  
"Yes, this week, this weekend, next week, next weekend, the week after that, and that weekend. We will be coming home on Monday of that week. Well I've got to go. It's time to eat. Bye bye hunny!"   
  
"Yeah...bye... whatever." Kagome said hanging up the phone.   
  
"Jeez! I can't believe her! Three weeks?! What was she thinking?!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Please review!!   
  
Next Chapter Kagome is at school...what's this? New school scedule? Uh oh! Kagome gets Inuyasha in EVERY class she has! Worst of all...she has to sit next to him in every single one! In a few other classes she sits by him AND her worst enemy Kikyo! Uh oh spaghetti-o's!   


I will be known as Faye even if my name is Nikaria here...I'm just so used to Faye.

Faye: Well folks! There it is! Chapter...uhhh *thinks* umm...oh yeah! Four! Chapter four! There was chapter four I hope you liked it! Long enough for ya? Well thanx to all my reviewers sorry for taking so long to update my mouse was like...dying and I couldn't move it so I got so frustrated and just couldn't put it up but I put new batteries in it so now it like...flies o.O; Anywho ^-^

Ja ne until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: W00T! Next chappy! =) The new school schedule one. By the way...don't worry about Inuyasha and Kagome...--' He was just being nice....He still doesn't like Kagome. Or well he'll never admit that he does =P XD Nope...any Inuyasha and Kikyo stuff in here will end as quickly as it will begin...sorry Kikyo fans this is a story for Kag =) Even though I don't really like her much but meh... 

Faye: I'm trying to fix up my chapters Kagome's age went from 15 to 16 in another chapter so I have to go over them all @_@

Nekoriki: *pur* That we do...Faye: Yea...by the way...I don't own Inuyasha, I never will, I don't really wanna own Inuyasha, maybe Sango and Miroku and Kouga and like everyone except kag, inu, and kik, so...STOP PICKING ON ME ;-; XD. Later!!  
_______________________________________   
Chapter 5   
(New School Schedule)   
  
Kagome's alarm clock buzzed and she slammed her fist down on it. She sighed as she sat up in bed. Another day of that wonderful thing called school. 'Wonderful...meaning the most shitiest place in the world.' She thought as she yawned and stood up.   
  
She walked over to her window, opened the curtain and looked into Inuyasha's room. "Wow looks like he's up already." Kagome walked off into the bathroom and took a quick shower, after doing so she got dressed for school and walked down the stairs.   
  
"Just my luck...I'm gonna be late." Kagome said as she pulled on her socks and shoes. She gently pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Been a long time since I've put it up." She said grabbing her bag, throwing it over her shoulder, and walking out the door.   
  
~*School*~   
  
"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!!" Someone yelled excitedly behind her.   
  
Kagome turned around and saw the long black hair, that was also put up in a ponytail, and the red eyeshadow above her eyes. "Sango! What's up?!"   
  
"Kagome did you hear? Well, did you?" Sango asked placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Hear...what?"   
  
"That we are getting new schedules today? Maybe we'll get some classes together!"   
  
"Oh my gosh! Really? Why are they doing that?"   
  
"I don't really know...but oh well we get a new chance to be in some classes with each other" Sango smiled cheerfully as the first bell rang.   
  
The principals voice came over the intercom. "Students, please report to your homeroom."   
  
The students did as they were told. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her off to homeroom. (They have the same homeroom). Inuyasha poked Kagome on the shoulder (They also had the same homeroom.) Kagome spun around and met with his golden eyes.   
  
"Hang on Sango I'll meet you there in a minute." Kagome said not looking away from Inuyasha's eyes. Sango walked into the classroom.   
  
"Kagome...sit next to me in homeroom. I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said as he walked into the classroom. Kagome followed him and did what he said too. Sango was curious but she just got the thought that they were going out or something. Then the master goofball walked into class and sat next to Sango.   
  
"Hey Sango." He said.   
  
"Miroku, shut up.." Sango said putting her head on her hand and waiting for the teacher.   
  
Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "And you needed to tell me..?"   
  
"Just chill my beautiful princess." Inuyasha smirked.   
  
Kagome shuddered. "You're freaking me the hell out. Stop it..."   
  
"I just can't do that, my Kagome." Inuyasha said smirking.   
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the homeroom teacher. "Class, I'm sure you've all heard about the new schedules we're getting today right?" Anonymous mumbles and grumbles were heard from the class. "Yes, well I don't know why we're changing the schedules so don't ask me that question."   
  
Kagome frowned. 'Who the hell would want to?' She said to herself.   
  
"Little Kagome has to stay home alone for three weeks eh?" Inuyasha suddenly whispered.   
  
"WHAT?!?! How do you know that!?" Kagome shrieked terrified.   
  
"Miss Kagome, how does who know what and is there something that you need to share with the class?" The teacher asked Kagome lamely as he pushed his glasses up a bit.   
  
"Oh nothing nothing sir I-I'm sorry." Kagome blushed and scowled at Inuyasha. "What the freaking hell is your problem?" She hissed to him.   
  
"I have my ways of knowing, dear Kagome." Inuyasha said lightly placing his hand on top of Kagome's, making her shriek again.   
  
"Miss Kagome...what is it now? Do you need to go out in the hall?" The teacher asked.   
  
Kagome snapped her hand back as fast as possible and was blushing the deepest shade of red ever imagined. "N-n-no s-s-s-sir." She managed to stutter.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. 'What the hell is he doing? Why is he scaring the shit outta me? Does he MEAN to do that? What a bastard.' Kagome sighed and continued listening to the teacher.   
  
"You're homeroom will be the same. Here are your new schedules." The teacher said passing the schedules out to the students they were to.   
  
Sango turned around and compared her list with Kagome they had five out of seven classes together. "Awesome!" Sango cheered.   
  
"Kagome let me look at yours." Inuyasha said and looked over at Kagome's list. "SHIT!! How the FUCK did this happen."   
  
"Inuyasha watch your mouth...and why the hell are you saying that anyway?" Kagome snapped.   
  
"We have every fucking class together!" Inuyasha said in pure shock.   
  
"Kyah!! No WAY!!" Kagome practically cried. 'Not that I don't want to be in the same class as that hottie but still...GAH! Why am I thinking like that?!' Kagome shuddered at her thoughts.   
  
The bell rang and the kids walked off to there new scheduled class.   
  
~*Chemistry*~   
  
Kagome and Sango walked into class together. "We finally have science together Sango!"   
  
"I can only hope that we sit next to each other!" Her friend smiled.   
  
"Me too!" Kagome said, when Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around. "What do you want."   
  
"To tell you to shut up and quit being so happy." He said then walked into the class.   
  
"Ok class." Started Miss Otama. "The seating chart is on the overhead please look at it and take your seats."   
  
The class looked at it. There were mumbles of displeasure and cheers of happiness. Kagome mumbled about the displeasure of having to sit next to Inuyasha, but was happy also because she got to sit by Sango.   
  
She took her seat and sighed. Inuyasha soon sat down next to her. She looked up at him and sighed again.   


"How many times do you sigh a day, woman?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.   
  
"As many times as I want to." Kagome said turning around to listen to the teacher.   
  
"Kagome...he has a MAJOR crush on you, you can SO tell." Sango giggled.   
  
Inuyasha heard. "Keh! As if! I already HAVE a girlfriend ANYWAYS. Why would I want her?"   
  
"Who's your girlfriend Inuyasha?" Miroku who was sitting next to Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Kikyo." Was Inuyasha's simple answer.   
  
"I..thought she scared the hell out of you Inuyasha..." Kagome said distantly.   
  
"Yeah well she's better then I thought she was. She's a good kisser too." Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"How far have you gotten with her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked only to recieve a bonk on his head from Inuyasha.   
  
"Pervert! Like I would tell you..." Inuyasha then "pretended" to pay attention to the teacher while thoughts raced through his head.   
  
'I wonder what he's thinking.' Kagome thought looking up at Inuyasha for a minute.   
  
A while later the bell rang. Kagome got up and grabbed her books. She walked to her next class.   
  
~*Geography*~   
  
"There's the seating chart class." The teacher pointed to the seating chart. The class walked over to look at it.   
  
"Oh no!! I have to sit next to him again!" Kagome said out loud that she thought to herself 'Worse yet...I have to sit next to him AND Kikyo...they're gonna be making kissing faces at each other or something!'   
  
Kagome took her seat and Kikyo sat down on the right side of her, Inuyasha sat on the left side of her. She sighed again. 'This so sucks.'   
  
"Inuyasha, dear, where are we going to meet after school?" Kikyo said.   
  
"How bout at my house Kikyo?" Inuyasha winked.   
  
Kagome just looked at them both unsurely. [A/N I'll show you what it looked like. Inuyasha on the left side winking (^_-) Kagome in the middle . . and kikyo all lovey dovey (3_3) (wish i could make those eyes go up!) ...bleck put them all together you got (^_-) (.)(.) (3_3) XD haha!]   
  
The bell rang a while later. "Thank god." Kagome whispered glad to get the hell out of between Inuyasha and Kikyo's lovey doveyness.   
  
~*Math*~   
  
'Gods I hate math.' Kagome thought as she went over to look at the class schedule. Her face went into shock and her jaw dropped. 'No way! I have to sit by him AGAIN?!...I also have to sit by Kouga too...this is gonna be a long school year.'   
  
"Hahaha! Looks like little Kagome gets the pleasure of sitting next to me again." Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"Shut up I had enough of you last hour..." Kagome sighed and put her head onto the desk.   
  
"Awww...lovely Kagome would you consider being my girlfriend." Kouga said grasping one of Kagome's hand. This sent Kagome into a pure shock. She turned red. She glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed a little ticked off at the question.   
  
"Why would she want to go out with you!?! Huh? Why!?" Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Kouga." She smiled.   
  
"Great!" Kouga smiled and held her hand during the whole class.   
  
'This'll make Inuyasha jealous...but why do I want to make him jealous? Why is he jealous ANYWAY?' Kagome asked herself in thought. 'Oh well who really cares.'   
  
The bell rang and class was over.   
  
~*English*~   
  
"BLEH! NOT AGAIN!" Kagome sighed and took her seat in the middle of Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Great a repeat of Geography."   
  
She was right, Inuyasha and Kikyo were as annoying as they were in Geography. Thank goodness Sango was behind her. Along with Sango was Miroku and Kouga. Shippo sat next to Kouga. Kagome noticed she hadn't talked to Shippo in ages. 'Mental note. Talk to Shippo some day.'   
  
The bell rang. Off to lunch!   
  
~*Lunch*~   
  
"You can't be serious? He has lunch here too? Gah." Kagome sighed. Kouga was sitting next to her. Sango on her other side, Miroku next to Sango, Shippo next to Miroku, then Inuyasha sat next to Shippo and Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha which was on the other side of Kouga. Kouga kissed Kagome on the cheek making her blush. She glanced at Inuyasha and he was looking angry.   
  
'Good.' She thought to herself. 'I'm making dogboy jealous.'   
  
~*Physical Education*~   
  
'EVIL!' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was in her phy ed class of course but she had to be his partner in the games they were playing. Kouga was in her phy ed too. So was Sango and Miroku.   
  
~*Art*~   
  
"Yaaay! My favorite class!" Kagome cheered walking over to the seating chart. "Just as I thought..." She said walking over to Inuyasha and sitting next to him. He on her right, Kouga on her left. Kouga was smiling at her so she smiled back. Inuyasha glared at Kouga. Next to Kouga was Sango, Sango sat next to Miroku. [A/N: Crazy...Miroku likes sitting next to Sango. As does Kouga and Inuyasha like sitting next to Kagome hahha!*laughs insanely*]   
  
Then the bell rang and Kagome went to her locker and packed things up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
Kagome got home and looked out her window into Inuyasha's room. Sure enough there was Kikyo. "I wonder what they'll do...on second thought maybe I don't wanna know." Kagome said as she shut her window and curtains.   
  
The phone rang, it was Kouga. "Hello?" Kagome asked into the phone.   
  
"Hey Kagome!"   
  
"Oh hi Kouga!"   
  
"Hey...I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or to dinner with me?"   
  
"Sure Kouga! What time?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Like 8:00 Saturday night sound okay to you?"   
  
"Yep it sure does!" Kagome smiled and hung up the phone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Next chappy: IT'S SATURDAY and Kagome goes on a date with Kouga. She goes to a movie. Gothika w00t! XD I wanna see that movie --' Anyway little does she know that Inuyasha's there too and sitting right next to her. Well she doesn't know that until she accidently touches his hand when he's making out with ...Kikyo (ewww) XD Then to show off Kouga kisses Kagome and Kagome kisses him back and they start making out....oooo fun --' XD   
  
Faye: Yaaay! Is that a cliffy Nekoriki?   
  
Nekoriki: *purs* I dunno do you think it is?   
  
Faye: I hope not..XD   
  
Nekoriki: *purs again* Fool   
  
Faye: =P By the way! Nekoriki is a character in a new story I'm working on =) I'll put it up once I get this one done. I haven't even started on that one yet really. Nekoriki is a cat demon for your information =) Anyway sorry for taking so much time on this chapter...rather boring if I do say so myself..--' Kagome's going out with Kouga XD haha! Kikyo lovers or likers please don't get mad at me for this fanfic is going to be mean to Kikyo...XD Ok well we're not really mean cause once Kikyo's out of the stories we'll only talk about her when we HAVE to ^.~ Well Ja ne until next time!! ^.~


	6. Chapter 6

Here are some questions that someone asked that I answered. Any questions for me ask 'em. This gurl is from A:IY so yeah.   


inu-luv: Is inuyasha a half demon in this fic?   


Faye: Nope, he isn't *sighs* t'is a sad thing   


inu-luv: Does Naraku come in?   


Inukoymo: Nope he was killed off.   


Faye: INUKOYMO! *smacks Inukoymo* don't mind HIM...he's giving away parts of my 

NEW story that are supposed to be kept SECRET until it's written...   


Inukoymo: Why? He's a fool...   


Faye: Shut up...anyway..I'm not exactly sure...yet...with the way the story is going...probably not. 

Answer changed: Naraku WILL in fact be in the story.  


inu-luv: Is kagome a miko?   


Faye: Well...   


Inukoymo: WHAT THE HELL IS A MIKO?!   


Faye: --' Inukoymo...you're an evil person you're supposed to know what that means! Even Naraku knew what it meant and you claim HIM to be a fool and *gasp* I'm missing Futurama --' oh well...anyways...haven't really given thought on that one   


Inukoymo: I still wanna know what a miko is   


Faye: shuddup Inukoymo...you're annoying   


Inukoymo: keh...wench...  


Faye: --'   


inu-luv: Does Inu luv Kag and vise versa   


Faye: Weeeeeeeell...you're just gonna have to find that out now aren't ya ^.~   


Inukoymo: Why can't you give her a straight answer?   


Faye: Just shut up...no one wants your opinion Inukoymo. *pushes Inukoymo out of room* Alright! Questions are answered! 

~*~

Faye: Yes Puppkid...Kouga/Kag Kik/Inu make-outs are nasty are they not. *giggles* Don't shame me! She has to make him jealous .o It was actually Kouga who started kissing Kag and Kikyo who started kissing Inu. ^^; 

I'm trying to get rid of Kikyo and Kouga soon but it's rather hard to Leave them out in the storyline since they're like one of the most important jealousy points thingy. I'm confusing myself. XD  
~*~

Inukoymo: We're lazy we no longer wish to work on this fanfic   


Faye: Inukoymo! *smacks Inukoymo* I'll stop working on the fanfic with you in it if you don't shuddup   


Nekoriki: Meaning he won't love me?   


Faye: Shut up Nekoriki....sorry it took so long to get this chappy up but here it is!   


Inukoymo and Nekoriki: *mumble* Finally   


Faye: SHUT UP!   
____________________________________   
Chapter 6   
  
Kagome walked away from the phone slowly and smirked. 'Inuyasha seems so jealous every time Kouga gets near...I wonder why that is. That's pretty much the ONLY reason I started dating Kouga in the first place. Sorry Kouga, you're a nice guy...but I'm using you...' Kagome thought as she walked off to the bathroom.   
  
She slowly undressed and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water soak her body and hair. Then she grabbed her shampoo, washed it out, put in conditioner, washed it out, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the shower.   
  
"Awww...It feels good taking a nice warm shower. After all it is pretty cold outside." Kagome smiled and walked back to her room.   
  
'What to wear...what to wear.' Kagome sighed. Kagome smiled, because she found the best outfit. "PERFECT!" Kagome giggled as she grabbed it out of the dresser.   
  
After dressing Kagome walked up to the mirror. She wore black pants that had pockets down on the side of her legs and a leather tank-top shirt with sleeves of lace. She smiled at herself and winked in the mirror. "Perfect!"   
  
She walked over to her dresser that held a mirror and did her make up. She put a dark blue above her eyes, blush on her cheeks, and pink on her lips. "I'm so gorgeous I can't stop looking at myself." She giggled.   
  
Kagome glanced at the clock and gasped. "Ooooohhhhh any minute now he'll be picking me up!" She ran to the bathroom, combed and dryed her hair then she got out her curling iron and curled it so the pieces of hair faced her. She walked out into the hall, grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. Then she sat on the couch and waited for her date to arrive. Before he came she put some glitter in her hair to make it perfect and looked at the effect. "Beautiful!"   
  
Then the doorbell rang. Kagome checked her watch. "He's five minutes late. Typical...." Kagome sighed as she sat there not moving. "I'll make him wait for making me wait." She giggled. She had always loved playing this game with boys. If she waited for them, they would wait for her.   
  
"Uhh just a minute, Kouga!" She called loud enough for him to hear then she sat back down on the couch for ten minutes before going to the door. "Sorry that took so long hun." She smiled sweetly.   
  
"It's alright, babe." Kouga said handing her a few roses. Kagome smiled and took them.   
  
"Thank you. I'll go put these in water right away." She said dashing to the kitchen.   
  
She came back a few minutes later, smiled at Kouga, then walked out the door with him. He lead her to his car, opened her door, let her get in, then shut it. Kouga walked over to his side and got in, started the car up, then drove off.   
  
"So, how have you been today, Kagome?"   
  
"Oh! I've been great! How have you been?" Kagome smiled her beautiful, white teeth.   
  
Kouga smirked at her and turned his head back to the road. "I've been good. Just thinking about you all day."   
  
Kagome blushed. Even though she wasn't supposed to actually like Kouga and only went out with him to make Inuyasha all jealous-like she was beginning to like him. She knew she would never like him enough though. 'Inuyasha's a lot hotter then he is...they both have the same amount of cockiness....WAIT! Where'd the Inuyasha's a lot hotter than Kouga is statement come from! Oh my god!' Kagome thought as she turned a complete shade of red.   
  
"Kagome are you feeling alright? You've turned red."   
  
Kagome turned to Kouga and blushed again out of embarrassment. "Oh...uhhh, no, I'm ok...it's just...uhh...nothing."   
  
"Okay, whatever you say, but if you don't feel well I can take you back home."   
  
"That's alright." Kagome smiled again.   
  
Just as she finished saying that and had received a smile back from Kouga the car stopped. Kagome looked around and there was the movie theater. Kouga walked to her side of the car and helped her out. They walked into the theater entrance. Kouga bought the tickets, and snacks for them, then they walked into the movie they were going to (Gothika! yay), they found seats and sat down.   
  
Kagome didn't recognize the two people who came and sat down right next to them and she didn't really even look anyway. The movie had started by then and she was getting so into it that nothing could bring her out of the zone. [A/N: Ok..I lied.... SOMEthing will bring her out of her zone you'll just have to wait and see...after that SOMEthing...SOMEthing weirder will take her out of her zone of the first SOMEthing @_@ I'm confuzzling myself now so I'll shut up.]   
  
About a half an hour into the movie the two next to Kagome were kissing passionately to Kagome's disgust. She could hear every little noise they made and it disgusted her extremely. Kagome just kept watching the movie, trying to ignore them. Although it was hard for her because she wasn't used to the noise. She was about to yell at the top of her lungs that if they wanted to do that they could A.) do it somewhere else B.) do it in there car C.) get the HELL outta there because she wasn't gonna take it.   
  
She set her hand down on the side of her chair and accidently hit the man next to her's hand. They stopped kissing and he turned around to look at her. She was totally surprised to find out it was none other than...Inuyasha. Much to her disgust. 'Great...dogboy and the bitch go at it....nasty.' She thought.   
  
"Wench! Why the hell are you here! With Kouga no less! Bothering me and Kikyo! Thought you would learn! Bothersome! Female! Argh!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
There were numerous hisses of "Shh" behind them but Inuyasha only glared at all the people who said it. Those people listened to their own words and watched the movie silently. Inuyasha smirked at his victory and turned to face Kagome again.   
  
She was glaring evilly at him. Her glare was scary enough to scare even a wild animal away. "WHY DON'T YOU TALK ENGLISH INSTEAD OF CODE YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BOTHER YOU! YOU WERE BOTHERING ME! MAKING OUT THROUGH THE WHOLE FRICKEN MOVIE YOU ASS!" Kagome's eyes flared and Inuyasha was scared out of his mind (though he'd never admit that to her lol)   
  
"Yeah well whatever!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
At this point Kouga was finally out of his dumbfounded state, he grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome's eyes shot open and her face turned red.   
  
Now Inuyasha was the dumbfounded one. 'How dare he kiss her! Dammit! Damn him! Damn Kagome! Why did she have to choose HIM! Wait...why do I care who she chose. I don't like her after all. I mean...I...no way!' He thought to himself.   
  
Kagome and Kouga's kissing went on for a while more before Inuyasha started kissing Kikyo again. 'Damn it! Kouga just wants to show off...but hey...this makes Inuyasha more jealous neh? I sure wish that Kikyo wasn't here...he'd be WAY more jealous!' Kagome thought as she and Kouga took a rest to catch their breath before kissing again.   
  
'Damn Kagome! That bitch has a thing or two coming if she thinks I'm going to let her go to Kouga so easily. Eh? What's WITH me today? I don't want her for myself do I? No way! Nah uh! I will NOT believe that!'   
  
'Heh...Inuyasha's jealous. He knows I got the best woman here. He's way jealous. Glad I kissed her. Made him even more jealous. Hahaha!' Kouga thought as he cuddled up to Kagome after they finished their little make out scene. [A/N: I need a sick smiley for this XD ^-^ *barfs* wasn't that groooosssss!?!?! Kagome and my baby Kouga kissing ;-; XD]   
  
'Damn you Kagome! Inuyasha is mine! He always will be mine! Why do you have to look so much like me? Why!? God I hate this! Inuyasha IS and always will be MINE!!' Kikyo yelled to herself in thought.   
____________________________________   
[A/N I wonder who all wants to kill me now for taking so long on this chapter...hmmm...i wonder who wants me to write more...if you do please say =D ^-^ Cause I'll be fine with quitting if that be the case. Oh yeah...and i'm sorry but the story has gotten to the "Offline" part...ya know "Online" was the first few chapters. now it's "offline" I believe I'm only going to have ten chapters...I'll try and hold back until then... 4 more chappys...whatever shall i do...]   
  
Next Chapter: After getting home from the movie theater, Kagome gets numerous prank phone calls. Boy are they scary. Nope...Inuyasha isn't doing it either! It's the same guy EVERY time! o.o OH NOOOOOO! AHH XD Anyway...Kagome gets officially freaked and she runs over to Inuyasha's house. Man, she has no choice...she's staying the night there @_@ She doesn't want to be home alone in her house anymore. Especially at night! oO; This next chapter will be fun! but remember I'm not writing it unless ummm...TWO people tell me they want me to ^-^   
  
Faye: Well...I'm sorry it took so long to get up...   


Nekoriki: *purs* We were soooooooo lazy this week..   


Faye: *glares* Whatever! Ja ne! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

About the Reviews:

Thanks EVERYONE for reviewing! I loved them all and I know most of you are disgusted by the Inu/Kik stuff but it'll be over soon ^^; Or will it? Dun dun DUUUUNNN Hehe! 

Miko_of_the_Moon, yes it disgusts me too but I had to do it! The story wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to if I didn't o.o

MoonLightWolf, ^^; I/K could stand for Inu/Kik too ^^;;; Truthfully I think that Kikyo might've been a better person if she was REALLY alive not just the hatred that she is. 0.o but *waves Inu/Kag flag as well* LONG LIVE INU/KAG O.O; *should make an inu/kik story teeheehee .* XD 

SilentSlayer, I gave you your chapter now...WHERE'S MY COOKIE! hehe! Just joking ^^

Puppkid, believe me...I don't know how I can write that stuff either o.o;; But I did ^-^ at least I didn't go into DETAIL! XD

Lukina_starhopper, I can see it now! "Girl killed in tragic mob of angry Inuyasha fans wanting a new chapter" hehe! But you know what? That'd be bad...'cause then the story would NEVER FINISH BWA HAHAHA! heehee

Thanks to everyone I didn't mention as well! You all know who you are. I didn't put you in there because I had no comment to what you said besides "THANKS ALOT!!!!!!!!!! And please keep reading ^^!"

Faye: Oh me, oh my...I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter...it's just 1.) I have been rather lazy in my old age ya know. 2.) Uhmmm what was the reason?...oh yea! Our computer wasn't loading up so we had to fix it and delete stuff and yea...that took like two full days not much but enough for an excuse 3.) oh why the hell am i ranting i don't think half of you listen to these mindless things anyway *rolls eyes* I'll just get on with the story.   
Rin: YAAAAAY!   
Faye: YAY! IT'S RIIIINNN!!   
Rin: ^-^; Hehehehehehe!   
Faye: I ADORE Rin! Soooooooo cute! ^_^; 

Rin: More story time Faye Fayez =(

Faye: ^^ Alright Rin...more story time ^-^

Rin: YAY!

Faye: On with the story my friends!  
____________________________________________   
Chapter 7   
  
Kagome walked in the door and ran to the bathroom washing her face. "DAMN HIM! HE KISSED ME! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO SICK!!!" Kagome took out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth quickly. Even after lip-locking with the loser she knew she couldn't back down now, she had Inuyasha as jealous as ever.   
  
Kagome smirked at that thought. She jumped into the shower and thought to herself. 'This is like my third shower...oh well...it feels too good to get out.'   
  
After about forty-five minutes Kagome stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and a towel in her hair. She walked to her room, dropped her towel, and went to the dresser. She pulled on a pair of black panties (w00t o.0 *dodges glances*) loose red boxers and a white tank top.   
  
Then the phone rang, breaking the silence in the house, and causing Kagome to jump. She glares at herself in the mirror and walked to the door, taking the towel out of her hair as she did so. She skipped down the stairs and went to the phone. She picked it up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" She asked and got no reply. "Hello?" She asked again only to hear a moan. "Ummm...hey?"   
  
"Kagome...your voice is so damn sexy you made me moan...not surprising actually."   
  
"Ummm...who is this?"   
  
"Kagome...I know who you are...where you sleep, what time you go to bed, what time you wake up, who you hang out with, where you go to school, where you live...that you just got out of the shower, that you're wearing red boxers and a white tanktop...and even that your panties are black."   
  
"Ok, that's creepy! If this is Inuyasha I swear I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"This is not Inuyasha." The voice replied.   
  
"Suuuuurrreeee!" Kagome ran up the stairs and looked out her window to see that Inuyasha was looking out the window, not a phone in sight.   
  
"Told you...it wasn't Inuyasha."   
  
"Ok this is creepy! Who the HELL are you!"   
  
"I love when you use foul language."   
  
"I'd love it if you told me who you are."   
  
"I can not tell you who I am...but I will tell you who YOU are. Your name is Kagome Minoka Higurashi, you are 15 years old soon to be 16 and sadly your parents will miss your birthday now won't they? You go to Miko Tama High School. You're best friends are Eri, Yuri, Sango, and Nelli. You despise Kikyo, you are dating Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous. You live next door to and like, Inuyasha Hanyou Taishii. You live on a shrine. You have a grandpa, brother, and mother. You don't get along with your mom very well though. You go to sleep at 12:30 right after watching another great episode of Cowboy Bebop."   
  
"How do you know all that?"   
  
"That's for me to know...and you to not find out.."   
  
"You're on crack! You don't know me!"   
  
"Then how'd I get everything right? Huh? Tell me that?"   
  
"You're a psychic psycho? I dunno."   
  
"Nah..."   
  
"Then who are you! Tell me who the fuck you are!" Kagome yelled before she heard the all too familiar beeping of the phone when someone hung up. "Tch..." She snorted.   
  
"He's...just a...psychic...and a prank phone caller...maybe...even my brother..." Kagome smiled with her conclusion and ran up to her room.   
  
She bounced to her window and looked outside. The sky had darkened and it was pouring outside. "Great...rain.." She sighed. "How depressing" She held her head in her hands and looked outside. Then she heard a roar of thunder and she saw lightning light up the sky. "Oh not this! Not tonight!" She cried to herself. "I'll uhhh...go on my computer!" She smiled and looked at her lap top. It had gone dead. "Nooo! How'd that happen!!" Kagome moaned out of nervousness.   
  
Then the phone rang again. "I just...won't get it.." She said to herself before realizing she had too. "Well I have too...it could be my mom.." She sighed and groaned as she got up reluctantly and walked down the stairs to her phone. She picked it up. "H-hello?"   
  
"I also know that you are to be home alone for the next two weeks...how fun. Sad thing is your birthday is this coming Monday and your mom won't be home..." Then the beeping came again.   
  
Kagome screamed and the lights went out. She grabbed her flashlight and crept into the living room, where the back door was. She turned off her flashlight and looked out the window. A shot of lightning lit up the sky and outlined a figure standing by her back door. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming and ran up to her room. She grabbed her back pack, some clothes, her stuffed dog (that happened to look incredibly like Inuyasha...[*whistles* I bet THAT wasn't intentional!]), her pillow and then ran down the steps. She grabbed her keys off the table opened the door locked it and slammed it shut. She ran to Inuyasha's house and pounded on the door.   
  
Inuyasha, who thankfully, had been downstairs in the living room, answered the door. He opened the door and there stood a dripping wet Kagome. He moved aside to let her in. When she was in she dropped her bags. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran to Inuyasha wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Inuyasha stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her a bit.   
  
"Inuyasha I'm so scared!" Kagome cried.   
  
It took Inuyasha and moment to register just exactly what she was saying. When he finally did he squeezed her a little tighter. She continued crying. "I got...calls, Inuyasha. They told me all these things, they knew about me but didn't say who they were...they're watching me. I know I'm probably endangering you by staying here but I can't stay alone...but I'll leave if you want me to..."   
  
"No Kagome...I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha squeezed her again. 'Come to think of it...I'd be sad if you got hurt.' He thought to himself.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I...can I stay here with you tonight? And...maybe...the rest of the two weeks?"   
______________________________________   
[A/N: I left ya with a small cliffy...no big. You can handle it. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had this written out but when I entered it...I was logged out ;-; So I had to retype it...fun fun...   
  
Next Chapter: "Can I...can I stay here with you tonight? And...maybe...the rest of the two weeks?" What will Inuyasha say? Yes...or no? What if he says yes? What will they do about sleeping conditions? Because I doubt that Kagome would sleep out there in the living room on the couch. And who's this guy calling her and stuff? Creep me out! Maybe we'll find out...later..*shoots a glare at her mirror*   
  
Faye: Well there's the update! Hope you enjoyed it!   
Rin: YAAAAY! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!!!!! *continues repeating update! over and over again.*   
Faye: *yells over Rin's "UPDATE!"'s* AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

Rin: *takes deeps breath* YAAAAAY! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Faye: *yells over Rin's yelling again* JA NE UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD DAY...or night....WHATEVER BYYYYE! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Faye's Announcements!!: Hey! Okay this chapter is so gay and somewhat boring but if you read it I love you! =) By the way...this fanfic is about INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!! Not MIROKU AND SANGO! If you want some Sango and Miroku stuff...imagine it. I'm trying to drawl out the chapters. If you couldn't tell =P! It might be longer then 10 chapters! So I might as well add Sango and Miroku in there...no lemon...sowwy folks (hentai folks that is). Since I'd have to find someone else to write it. Because, hell...I'm ONLY 14! *rolls eyes* I've read mild lemons and I know just from those that I could never actually write one! So hah! Well...what the hell am I going on about? I'm not sane (course I never was)! ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!! REVIEW ME MY READERS! I WILL LOVE YOU! Review me and I'll scratch your back! XD *scratches her reviewers backs* I'm begging...*begs like a dog* wait...now I really am begging! Scawwy!!!!! Lol.   
Bob: You talk to damn much!   
Faye: What of it fag?!   
Bob: --' People are getting bored...   
Faye: So?   
Bob: You ain't gonna get no reviewers if you keep talking and don't get to the damn story.   
Faye: Bob the fag ish right @_@   
Bob: I am not a fag! Lucifer, can I kill you? XD   
Faye: o0! Don't kill Luci!!!!!!!!   
Bob: Shuddup! Enough of this! On with the story! Here is Chapter 8 of Online Offline! (finally)   
Faye: Nooooooooooooooo! That's my job!!! *lights turn off and the chapter plays* o0 awww man...*pouts* 

Bob: By the way we don't own so no sue sue-ness aight? XD  
_____________________________________________________________   
Chapter 8   
  
Inuyasha stood and stared at Kagome. The question playing over in his mind. A few fly-by dirty thoughts passing through as well. He shook them away and then gawked at her some more. 'Can I...can I stay here with you?' Was all he heard or cared about. If she wanted to stay, he wouldn't let her leave, he knew he had to though. They couldn't tell a soul about this predicament either. People would think things, say things, rumors would be spread all over. Kikyo would dump him, of that he was sure, he wasn't sure if he even cared. Kouga would be pissed at him but not at Kagome. He would probably take her with him and have her stay with him. That would piss Inuyasha off.   
  
Kagome stood there crying for a few more minutes before getting bored. She yawned, sat down on the couch, stretched out, and lied down. Inuyasha took a look at her. How her wet white tank top made her so sexy. How each thought that went through his head was beginning to become perverted. 'Dammit! I'm turning into Miroku!'   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke finally from her spot on the couch.   
  
Inuyasha glanced at her. Half her body was on the couch (her lower body) and the other half was hanging off (her upper body). She gazed at him, her head resting on the floor, her black hair flooded around her, her back arched backwards over the side of the couch. She smiled.   
  
"What is it, Kagome?"   
  
"Will you...answer me?"   
  
"Didn't I answer you enough by just letting you stay inside?"   
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked at him confused. A blush staining her features.   
  
"Kagome, I'm not gonna kick you out and say 'I don't want you in here! Go get raped and killed by that strange dude!' You know that I care about you. I wouldn't just let someone hurt you physically OR emotionally, or even mentally."   
  
"Inuyasha...y-you care about me?" Kagome's eyes were wide in shock.   
  
'Shit! I can't appear that I like her like that! She'll know that deep down I, probably, really DO like her!' Inuyasha just looked at her over the couch. "Tch...don't take it personally Kagome...it wasn't meant to be like that!"   
  
Kagome glared. 'Same old Inuyasha. Oh well! At least he's letting me stay!' This made a smile appear on her lips. "So...uh...Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah? What?"   
  
"Where am I sleeping?"   
  
Inuyasha glanced at the clock. "Good god Kagome...don't be worrying about bed. It's only 9:45 and we don't have school tomorrow."   
  
"Oh yeah! It's Satuday tomorrow? Isn't it?" Kagome cocked her head.  
  
"Duh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

Kagome scowled. "Fine then! I won't stay! I'll go back home and get raped or whatever!" Kagome grabbed her bag, pillow, and everything else she brought and walked to the door. She was stopped by Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and spun her around. He grabbed her other wrist and held it tight. "You're not going back there, Kagome." He said smugly and dragged her up the stairs.   
  
Kagome looked around the hall at all the pictures on the wall. [A/N: Look I'm a poet and I never knew it!!] There was a man with long white-silver hair, a black moon on his forehead, two red markings on his cheeks, and amber eyes. He looked somewhat similar to Inuyasha. She wondered if they were related. She saw another man, he had dark golden eyes, perfectly silver hair not even a speck of white in it like in Inuayasha and the other man's, he had two red markings on his cheeks only they went upwards and touched his nose, whereas the others went straight. He was a very handsome man. She glanced at another picture. It was a woman with black hair and blue eyes (I forgot what Inu's mommy looked like...don't sue me guys ), she wore beautiful clothes. She was a beautiful woman but she was pretty ordinary [Yawn...I got bored writing her description...she's boring! XD]. Then she saw another picture. The woman had a purple streak on both her cheeks, her eyes were aqua, her hair was a turquoise color, there was a diamond shaped amethyst on her forehead, and a golden amulet on her neck. [A/N: *plays with her own amulet* ..oh dear I forgot to give this back to my ex o0 *glances at ex* Oh well...he'll never notice. ^-^ Shhh don't tell him! 0o XD].   
  
"Enjoying the pictures?" Someone breathed in her ear.   
  
Kagome jumped. She spun around and looked Inuyasha up and down. There was no pictures of him on that wall, she noticed. "Don't scare me like that again."   
  
"Tch.."   
  
"Why aren't you there?"   
  
"There? What do you mean?"   
  
"On that wall?"   
  
"Uhh?"   
  
"Why are there no pictures of you?"   
  
"Never put one up I guess. I save that wall for sad memories. This is Sesshomaru, my half-brother. [Sesshy is very...non-characteristic, he's really different...] We were buds until he got a girlfriend. Then he went off into lala land. Soon after they broke up he disappeared without a trace. People wonder if he committed suicide. But...that girl also disappeared a short time after. They wonder if they really didn't break up. There were rumors that they didn't break up, there were rumors that they were forbidden to see each other and had to break up so they ran away to meet up with each other, there were rumors they committed suicide from the loss of each other, there were rumors they committed suicide at the same time for some reason or another. There were even rumors that he went off hoping she would follow, and killed her... that he didn't want to return and be punished. Neither has been heard from since then. I guess it doesn't matter. He was a real jerk after he found her. But, most of the stories I heard have been romantic, goosey gossip. So I don't listen to it mostly. He was overly possessive of her. I even think he mated with her...but that's just my thoughts. Who knows? Who cares?" He shrugged.   
  
"You do."   
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"The way you talk about him."   
  
"Tch...don't waste your breath."   
  
"Tell me about the others."   
  
"Okay then." He pointed to the picture of the woman with the purple streaks on her cheeks. "That's Sesshomaru's mother. Half my mother, I guess. She could be counted as my step-mom...but I don't bother to think of her as such. After my father got into a relationship with my mother, it was legal to have two wives or a girlfriend and a wife in the place where I was born so yeah, but his mother killed herself to prove how much she really loved my father. Father didn't seem to take notice. He was too much infatuated with my mother. The loss of her never really effected me...not like it did my brother. He promised he would never treat his woman that way. That's part of the reason I think he mated with his girlfriend and ran away with her after doing so."   
  
"Oohhhh...that's sad."   
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "For him I guess."   
  
"Oh yes...you're overly sensitive aren't you? Sheesh! A fish has a warmer heart than yours!"   
  
Yet again Inuyasha shrugged. "By the way...that's my father...he died, and that there is my mother, she died too. 'Nough said." He sighed and walked on.   
  
"So I don't get a story about your father and mother."   
  
"You mostly heard about my father...but, he was mated to Sesshomaru's mother. He became infatuated with my mother, he made her his girlfriend and later his second mate. Sesshomaru's mother killed herself at her loss of him. He died. Then my mom died. The end."   
  
"Oh...sorry for making you bring it up."   
  
"Tch...whatever."   
  
Inuyasha walked into a room. "There's a guest room you can stay in across the hall. My room is there." He pointed in the direction of his room. "Have fun and enjoy yourself."   
  
"You're gonna leave me all by myself?!" Kagome shrieked in horror. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered at the thought of being all alone. 'But what are you supposed to do? Sleep with him? Tch...yeah right!'   
  
Inuyasha was over to her in a flash and she didn't even realize it until he whispered in her ear. "There's always a spot next to me...in my bed." He smirked and watched her horrified face do funny things before going into an outburst of laughter from just watching her.   
  
"That's. Not. Funny." Kagome looked at him with her eyes wide.   
  
"Sheesh...it was merely a joke, you goofy woman. But, I suppose if you wanted to sleep there, my offer still stands. It's not like I'm going to rape you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
  
"Can I?" Kagome squeaked, looking at him oddly. She almost regretted asking it, but there was no way in hell she was sleeping alone.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Faye: WEEEEELLLL! THERE IT IS!!!   
Bob: o.o;   
Faye: You like?   
Bob: *drools* I like your outfit! That's what I like!   
Faye: --' *ish wearing the same thing Kagome ish wearing...white tank top and red boxers*   
Bob: =D~~   
Faye: I thought you were a fag...LUCIFER YOU LIAR! XD *tackles Lucifer*   
Bob: =D~~~~~~~~~~~   
Faye: o.o Sengoku took over Bob's body...AHHHHH *runs away* Later my fans! Review me!!!! 

(Sengoku and Lucifer are friends from another site ^^; )  
  
Next Chapter: Well yeah. It's obvious. Inuyasha and Kagome have an awkward night so they decide to talk off all the awkwardness. That stalker of hers still knows where she is and stuff and comes for a little visit...but that is it. Yeah...pretty simple...   
  
Faye: Ja ne until the next chapter! ^.~ All of my readers I love you. You've proved that I am a better writer then I first thought! Thank youz! I love you all and don't worry I will continue the story! ^.~


	9. Chapter 9

Faye: o.o Oooooooo it's getting good.... I think! What do you guys think? ^-^   
Sesshomaru: I think I need to be in it.   
Faye: You are in it!   
Sessh: They TALK about me! I'm not IN it!   
Faye: Well..just be happy you were MENTIONED! Because in the other fanfic you're the only one mentioned practically so ....DEAL WITH IT! XD   
Sessh: --'   
Faye: On with the story! Chapter 9 of Online Offline!   
-------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 9   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Did he hear her right? Did she just ask if she could sleep in his room? In his bed? Right next to him? No way his hearing must've been on the fritz. He shook his head and stared at her. Kagome got a little flustered under his glare and turned red as her boxers.   
  
Kagome's clothes were still a little wet and she just prayed Inuyasha wasn't looking anywhere she shouldn't because she couldn't do anything if he did. Well, she could, but she'd have to risk getting kicked out. So if he groped her...she'd have to take it. Kagome shuddered.   
  
"Well..C'mon then. You can sleep with me." Inuyasha said leading her his way taking her bags and walking into his room.   
  
Kagome looked around the room like she did before. Adoring his room just once more. He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed so she was sitting next to him. Kagome turned a deep shade of crimson and looked at him.   
  
He walked over to his closet and stood in front of it. Pulling off his shirt and pants. Kagome watched with interest, gazing at his well chiseled form. She was drooling mentally. Soon Inuyahsa was sitting next to her in his red boxers. Kagome looked at them. They were almost like hers. She couldn't stop looking at him so he glared at her.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
Kagome looked away a deeper shade of crimson. "Nothing."   
  
Inuyasha put his hands under her chin and forced her to face him. "Why were you looking at me?"   
  
"I wasn't." Kagome lied.   
  
"Yes you were."   
  
"No...I wasn't..I swear." Kagome whispered. Her and Inuyasha's faces had gotten close together in that moment. The sound of the phone broke them apart.   
  
"Oh...gotta get the phone." Inuyasha flushed.   
  
Kagome turned red. "Yeeah..." Then she looked at herself. 'He almost KISSED me! Or was it me who almost kissed HIM?!'   
  
Inuyasha walked towards the phone in thought. 'Holy jeez..I almost kissed her! I'm such an idiot!' He picked the phone up. "HEllo?"   
  
There was heavy breathing on the phone but no answer.   
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha said again. The breathing continued. "Ok buddy if you're not gonna talk I'm gonna hang up." He listened to the breathing for a few more moments and then hung up. As he did so the power went out.   
  
"Oh shit!" He sighed. Then he heard Kagome scream. "Kagome?!" He ran up the stairs to Kagome.   
  
She was sprawled out underneath a man on his bedroom floor. Inuyasha glared at the man and gasped when he saw his face. The man had long black hair and brown eyes.   
  
Before Inuyasha could see the man he leapt out the window.   
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?!"   
  
"Oooohh...since when did you care about me that much?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"...I'll get back to you on that." Inuyasha walked back into his room. 

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"I can't see anything it's too dark..." Kagome whined.

"Oh yea...kinda...forgot...sorry."

"It's okay."

Inuyasha walked into his basement with a flashlight leaving defenseless Kagome alone upstairs in the dark. 

And, oh, yes, she was scared. Very scared. She was petrified and feared the worst. What else was she supposed to do though? Going into the basement would've been a LOT scarier then staying up in the dark...all...alone. OKAY! Maybe not! Kagome jumped and looked from all sides of her when a streak of lightning lit up the room. Then the lights turned on.

"Oh thank god..." Kagome breathed out, relieved.

Kagome walked out and waited at the top of the stairs for Inuyasha to come back up them. He looked up the stairs and caught her eyes. They looked at each other for a while. Inuyasha looked in to her eyes, fright apparent. He knew she was scared. Kagome looked back into his reassuring eyes, she knew he would be her hero and protect through all the rough times. Ahhh yes...this, was happiness. 

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...I think."

"If he EVER tries to hurt you! EVER tries to rape you! EVER! I'll kill him with my own two fucking hands! For you! I swear it!!"

Kagome looked at him in pure shock and whatever other expression her nerves could muster. Which wasn't a lot. Her nerves were shot. The attempted rape brought all the fear, pain, sadness, rage, hate, almost all the bad and scary emotions from her and she had none left any more. She opened her mouth to say something, but only a squeak would come out. She couldn't speak. She was...shocked beyond words? Cat got her tongue? She didn't know the words for it but right now she couldn't speak. Inuyasha stared at her, loyalty apparent in this deep amber eyes, then all of a sudden he turned and walked into his room.

Kagome gave him a look and followed him into his room. There she sat on his bed and they looked at each other in awkward silence. Inuyasha stared at Kagome intently, hoping she would say something. She didn't. She was hoping he would talk first.   
  
The silence grew until neither could take the silence any longer. Kagome laid down on the bed and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her. She was so beautiful. He had to admit that. She glanced at him catching his look at her and looked curiously at him.   
  
"Kagome..."   
  
"Inuyasha.." They said at the same time.   
  
"Umm...you first, Kagome..."   
  
"No...you first."   
  
"Uh...never mind..."   
  
"Never mind here too."   
  
"I was...looking at you." Inuyasha said ashamed.   
  
"That's ok...I was looking at you earlier, when I swore I wasn't."   
  
"I thought so..."   
  
"Heh...Inuyasha what happened?"   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Why were we so close when I said that I wasn't looking at you that last time before the phone rang. Was it me who was putting moves on you...or...."   
  
"Kagome...stop talking about it. You should be more worried about whoever was trying to rape you!"   
  
"Why? I'm curious about it!"   
  
"So am I..." Inuyasha mumbled.   
  
"Let's go to sleep then...since you won't tell me." Kagome pouted, looking at the clock which read 12:00. "Oh man! Cowboy Bebop is on now."   
  
Inuyasha turned on the TV. Kagome smiled and he smiled back. He really wasn't feeling like watching TV, but their conversation earlier was just a little awkward. So he decided to watch it until it was over. When it was over he turned off the TV and went back to their conversation.   
  
"Kagome..."   
  
"No, Inuyasha. No more talk. Let's go to bed." Kagome said putting a finger to his lips.   
  
"Ok..."   
  
They crawled into the blankets and turned off the lights. Neither could fall asleep though. They kept wondering about earlier. Earlier when they almost kissed. Earlier when they were in deep conversation. Earlier when Kagome was almost raped. They thought it over carefully until at last the silence was broken.   
  
"Inuyasha? You still awake."   
  
"Yea..." Was the hushed response.   
  
"I can't sleep..."   
  
"Me either."   
  
"I'm scared..."   
  
"Don't worry Kag...I'll protect you from whoever that man was."   
  
"Thank you...Inuyasha." Kagome snuggled up against his arm.   
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You don't suppose I'm just gonna let you get raped and not care about it... Jeez! I'm nicer then that!"   
  
"I never said you were mean! I just...thought it was nice to know."   
  
"Heh..."   
  
Kagome was asleep a moment later. She rolled over and faced the other way before mumbling something. Inuyasha could hear her at first but he soon could understand perfectly. "I...like you Inuyasha...if only...you felt...the same..." Then her talking stopped. [by the way her talking was like a minute apart (hence the periods in between).]  
  
"If only you knew, Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled. He was not going to let this happen. Even if he liked her and she liked him. He loved Kikyo and he would not let Kagome come between him and her! Not ever.   
  
He hoped...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Faye: What do you think!   
Sesshomaru: Interesting...could be more of me in there though...   
Faye: You're selfish...you aren't going to be in this story...unless I make a sequel ^.~ Then maybe you'll return . and we'll figure out what happened to ya. Then I can make ANOTHER sequel! The second sequel! Haha! ^-^   
Sesshomaru: What would the next one be about?   
Faye: Inu and Kag's relationship but it would be mostly be revolved around your returning and what happened to that girl.   
Sesshomaru: What would the second sequel be about?   
Faye: Inu and Kag's relationship, you, but mostly Sango and Miroku....I MIGHT do that...not sure yet. I really wanna post some other stories before that. Well ja ne until the next chapter my friends.   
  
Chapter 10: It's Saturday and Kagome is still worried about what happened to her. More so then she was the day before. Inuyasha and Kagome talk about it when they wake up. They also talk about it in the restaurant where they eat breakfast. Inuyasha wants Kagome to take her mind off of it so he invites her, Sango, and Miroku to the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

Faye: Neeeeeh ^^; I really didn't like chapter 9 so I'm rewriting it! Once I re-read it like twice I HATED it...so if ya wanna go back and read it go ahead it's better now. (I even got confused after *the stalker* ran out the window. Because I forgot that the *Lights were out* so I rewrote it....please go back and read it. It might be better now. Chapter 10 will be here...so don't skip it. Because I'm not putting it up right now ^^;; Because I haven't written it yet Hehe.

Okay I sure hope ya'll can understand the new version of Chap. 9! Dun worry! Ten's coming soon! I swear it! And yes...Kikyo will go buu bey soon! I hope :P!! Remember! Chapter 10 will be here! HERE! Not another chapter! Here! Understand? XD

-----------------------------

Faye/Nikaria: Well, well, well. It appears that something TOTALLY unexpected happens in this chapter and I really didn't see it coming o.o even before I wrote it! It just rolled off my fingertips as I typed it! =) But some of you might be happy with the unexpected event but I dunno. It twists things up a LOT for Inu and Kag. You'll notice that later ^.~ I kinda wanted to do something with my story but I really didn't know how then when this chapter rolled off my fingers I was like...PERFECT!!! 

Kagome: *looks over chapter* Mmm hmm! I know I like it! Hehe!

Faye: Alrighty here it is! Chapter 10! 

______________________________________________________  
Chapter 10

The sun shined in the window, hitting the two peaceful teenagers. When it hit Kagome's face, her eyes twitched and she opened them. She groaned and tried to get away from the sun. She looked at the clock which read 8:00 A.M. It was much to early to be up...back to bed with her.

"Stupid sun...what's it good for." Kagome hid her face in the blankets.

Inuyasha woke up and heard her comment about the sun. He remember saying the exact same words before until he became used to the sun shining in his eyes. He chuckled a bit and then closed his eyes, sleep capturing him. 

About three hours later Kagome woke up, stretched, and yawned. She glanced at Inuyasha sleepily and poked his sleeping form. 

"Inuyasha...where's your bathroom...I wanna take a shower..." She said in a droning voice.

"Grrr...it's over there." Inuyasha pointed to the other door in his room and fell back asleep.

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully and smiled then walked to the bathroom. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. _'I look like crap...'_ She looked at the shower and sighed...

"I was hoping for a bath...but whatever." 

She undressed, turned the shower on, and hopped in. Letting the warm water soak her still worn out body. The water was both waking her up and lulling her to sleep. She gasped, remembering that her shampoo was in her bag. She got out grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, left the water running, walked into Inuyasha's room, and went to her backpack. She rummaged through it a bit and then found her showering bag. She grabbed it and ran back to the bathroom. 

All the while Inuyasha had been looking at her. He chuckled a bit at her before falling back asleep. Which was to be broken in about ten minutes by a poke from Kagome. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still in her towel. 

"Um...Inuyasha...I don't have any clothes to wear...do you think maybe you could go to my house and grab me some...please?"

"Why can't you go get them?" Inuyasha glared.

"Inuyasha look at me! I'm wearing a towel!" 

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine! Whatever! But you better like whatever I pick for you or else!"  


Kagome giggled. "Alright...pick something good though...something that matches too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, took her keys, and departed towards her house. Once inside he ran up to her room. He looked around, having never been in her room before it was a fascination to him. It was awesome looking. Dark red walls, black furniture to match. Kinda like his only the opposite really. He looked around before he spotted her dresser. He walked over to it.

Inuyasha opened the top drawer and guess what he found? [*giggles* Can ya guess? ^.~] Yup...it was...Kagome's underwear drawer. Oh the joy. Inuyasha just grabbed a black bra and a black pair of panties without looking really, even though he really was quite interested in what was in that drawer, he knew she would hit him if he took too long looking at her underwear drawer. He quickly shut that drawer and opened the next one.

The sock drawer. He took, what he thought to be, a pair of socks. He looked them over. Yup, socks. He closed that drawer and opened the next one. This one held sweatshirts, sweaters, and sweat pants. Mostly work out clothes and stuff. He grabbed a sweatshirt for her since it was pretty chilly outside these days, with winter just around the corner. He looked at the sweatshirt he grabbed. It had writing on the front. "Explicit Content. Parents warned. Not appropriate for young children." He liked it. 

Closing that drawer he opened the next. Boy, was she ever organized. It was her shirt drawer. He looked over her shirts before finding a really cute one. It had, black fishnet sleeves, normal black fabric to cover the rest of the body except the stomach, and had red words on it. "I was normal until the day I met you!" He liked it as well. He closed that drawer, opened the next and grabbed a cute pair of baggy black pants. 

Then he closed the drawer and ran back over to his house, hoping Kagome would like his choice of clothing for her. Which she did, very much, he had very good taste. She smiled when she say the black pants she hadn't worn in so long because she couldn't find a shirt to go with them, but looking at the shirt he picked out she wondered why she hadn't thought of it. 

"Thank you Inuyasha! You picked like the best outfit! Last time I had a boy pick out my clothes it was a red shirt with purple pants! It was quite funny but outrageous!" Kagome was quite self-confident with her body and really didn't care who saw her beautiful curves. So she changed right in front of him, although he turned around not wanting to get hit for looking at her too closely. She slipped her panties and bra on without taking her towel off then dropped it at her feet when she had put her underclothes on. Kagome smirked and felt a wave of seductiveness hit her. She walked to Inuyasha (who was still in his red boxers and no shirt) and wrapped her arms around him. 

Inuyasha turned a bright red color feeling her skin against his. "Kagome...you...better get...dressed so we can go get...breakfast." He winced as her warm flesh was removed from his back.

Kagome smirked her job working quite efficiently. She didn't know why she did it, she just felt she had to or something. She wanted to see his reaction. Normally she would be too chicken to do it but she felt like she had the guts to do it to Inuyasha. Kagome pulled on her baggy pants and let the strings of her thong (since Inuyasha grabbed a thong instead of panties . Lol ) hang out of her pants. Then she put her shirt on. The sleeves of fishnet had that end where you had to put your fingers through the shirt. She smiled in the general direction of Inuyasha. 

"How do I look?" She twirled around and giggled.

Inuyasha was still caught in his earlier phase. His face was only a little pink now but his eyes caught on the strings from Kagome's pants. He liked it...he also liked how Kagome's stomach was shown in the belly shirt. She had a perfect figure. Her pants were down past her hips [down ALMOST as far as Britney Spears *shudders* icky] and more of her thong showed then need be making Inuyasha mentally drool. 

"You look great!" Inuyasha smiled. 

"Thanks you" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"I'm going to take a shower now. I'll be out in a bit and then we can go out to eat."

"Alrighty then." 

Just like he said Inuyasha went into the shower. Kagome on the other hand went back to looking around the place. His house was bigger then she first thought. She went down to the basement and looked around. There were shattered pictures of Inuyasha's brother and his 'woman.' Kagome was truly confused at that. She picked up a shatter frame and looked at the picture through the cracks. Sesshomaru was smiling and he held a woman in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. The woman was beautiful beyond compare. Her caramel brown hair, which was curly, waved to half of her back. Her bright green eyes shimmered with love and cheerfulness. She had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and she was playing with his hair in one of her hands. Kagome put the picture down and picked up another.

This one, however, was taped together. It must have been torn when Sesshomaru was angry or something. They didn't look very happy in the picture although they tried to as best they could. She was laughing, or so it looked, but her eyes were screaming out in sadness. Sesshomaru was cheerful, angry, and sad in the picture as he pushed her on a swing. Kagome put it down and thought to ask Inuyasha about it later. She walked up the stairs and onto the main floor. She looked around the kitchen and the halls but she didn't see anything of interest to her. So she walked back up the steps to Inuyasha's room. There were pictures of him and Kikyo in there, but it didn't strike her interest to look at them. Instead she sat on his bed, turned on the TV and waited. 

Inuyasha soon walked out with nothing but a towel on. He, also, was not ashamed of his body and didn't care who saw it. Kagome tried to look away but it was hard. Especially after he grabbed his boxers and dropped the towel. Kagome winced at how hard she was trying not to look. Inuyasha pulled on his boxers, a pair of baggy pants, and a loose black shirt. Kagome let herself look at him again. 

"You need to stop looking at people who are dressing." Inuyasha joked.

"You need to stop dressing where people will watch." Kagome countered.

"Heh...so do you. You also need to stop hugging people while in your bra and panties." 

"You liked it! Admit it!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes...let me see more of that beautiful body, Kagome." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome just laughed. So they seemed to get along. But who knew how long it would last. Once Kagome went back home things would probably go back to normal. But she didn't care, as long as they could be like this only for two more weeks. Maybe things would be better between them after she left. Then she felt a deep sorrow. She wished to stay with Inuyasha more then anything in the whole world. But she knew that was impossible, she HAD to go home. 

Kagome took her brush and brushed through her silky raven-black hair. She grabbed some gel and put it in her wet hair. She scrunched it and bunched it in her hands. Then she took a blow dryer and dried it. She put more gel in, blow dried it again, and then put tons of hairspray in it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She now had curly hair. Taking the hair from the side of her face she pulled it back and put a ponytail in it. She looked at herself, then turned around, grabbed her small mirror and glanced at herself in the mirror so she could look at the back of her head. Her long hair flowed past her shoulders only disrupted by the small pony tailed portion in the middle of her head. 

Inuyasha had never seen her do her hair like that before and he rather liked it. Although he loved when she had her hair down. Whenever she wore a shirt that showed her shoulders, which was a lot of the time, and her hair was down, that long black hair mixed perfectly with her silky, white skin. He pictured images now and wished he didn't. He blinked them away as best he could, but he just couldn't get that image of his skin against hers out of his head. 

He smiled at Kagome. "Kagome, are you gonna be ready any time soon! I would like to go get some chow!" 

Kagome giggled while looking at herself in the mirror and applying makeup. "I just gotta put my makeup on and then I'm ready."

"Why must you fool those good looks of yours with makeup?"

"Because I have no good looks...well...except for maybe my body. That's the only thing I like about myself." Kagome giggled, walking out of the bathroom, running her hands over her body. 

Inuyasha shivered. _'Gods Kagome you really need to stop doing stuff like that.' _Inuyasha could feel a certain hardness start in his pants. _'Oh great! Now look what she's done to me!' _

Kagome took a look at him and laughed her head off. "Inuyasha...stop growling! It's making me laugh!" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Let's get going, you dork."

Kagome took offense to that and glared at him. "Well...hmph.."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes again. 

"I won't go with you then."  


"Oh you'll go with me and enjoy it Kagome!"

"Nahu..."

"Yahu!"

Kagome gasped. "You stole that from me!"

"Yeah I did...what of it?"

"Don't do that to a lady! They get very pissed off when BOYS like you do that!"

"Boys?"

"Yes boys..." 

"Whatever, wench. You're wasting much of my time."

"As are you wasting mine." Kagome huffed. 

Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief. How could she be so...he didn't know what the word was for it. Ignorant would just have to cover it. "You ignorant bitch!"

"Inuyasha...I'd like it if you called me Kagome and not 'bitch.' It's just not fitting for me." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest with her eyes closed in an angry fashion.

"It really is Kagome...You would be surprised." 

"Whatever..." Kagome waved him away.

"Kagome, I said I wasn't gonna go without you!"

"Well you're gonna have to, because there is no way in hell I'm going with you!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha growled. "I'll force you to go!"

"Nope!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, threw her over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Kagome pounded on his back. "Put me down now!!!"

"Nope. You insisted on not going so now I'm making you go!" 

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!! I don't wanna go!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha brought her outside and to the car. Neighbors stared at them absentmindedly until they saw the scene and could do nothing but laugh. 

Inuyasha put Kagome, who was kicking and screaming like a small child would do, into the front seat of his car and buckled her up. "Now you stay there my love." Inuyasha laughed at that. While going out of the car her brushed his lips lightly on Kagome's forehead. Kagome froze. She did nothing. Said nothing. She was now fully attentive. Inuyasha smirked. Not really the reaction her wanted from her, but at least now she was quiet and calm. Inuyasha walked over to his side of the car and got in. They drove away to the nearest restaurant. 

Shikanyou Mikyo.

It was the best restaurant in the area. It had a million different ethnical foods. Such as; Spanish, Mexican, Japanese, German, French, American. You could name anything and they'd have it. Kagome loved this place. Although she had only gone there once when she had gotten home early from school right when her mom was just leaving and almost didn't let her go because she didn't want to "wait too long and have to wait in a big long line." Her mother had always made up some silly sentence when she was trying to get away from her daughter. For once Kagome would like to have her as a real mother. She sometimes wished she could feel how Souta did. He got everything he wanted. Kagome's mother would either make her by it herself or give her the money to buy it and just leave her to find her own way to get there. That was when Kagome couldn't drive. Now that she could drive it was difficult to pry money from her mother's hands. 

When they got there, they were the only two there. Kagome looked around. _'Must not be a very popular breakfast/brunch place...' _

"Yes, sir and ma'am. This way please." The waitress smiled cheerfully.

Kagome smiled at the lady. "Oh, thank you so very much."

"My name is Neru Yume, and I shall be your waitress for this afternoon."

"Neru Yume..." Kagome thought back to her study of Japanese. "Doesn't that mean Sleeping Dreams in Japanese."

"Mm hmm." The woman nodded and smiled.

"That's a very awesome name!"

"Thank you! Will you two be having the buffet or normal?"

"Buffet." Inuyasha answered gruffly, annoyed by the little chit chat and not being able to sit. 

"Okay. You all will sit here." Neru Yume pointed towards a small table with candles around it. Looking around the whole place was dark and only candles lit it. Shades covered windows and it was impossible to see outside, if there were any windows that is.

Inuyasha sighed and forgot how romantic this place was. He growled at his sappiness. This had been the place he took Kikyo on his first date with her. It didn't go all too well either. She was pissed off at him for some reason or another and all she wanted was for him to give her money to by the new purse she had been dying for. But that purse cost five hundred dollars! He was insane to give it. But he did. It was because it had small diamonds in it that it was so expensive. She never seemed to use it though. That pissed Inuyasha off a lot and he didn't know if she bought just to prove to her friends that her Inuyasha would buy here anything her little heart desired.

He knew that if he were with Kagome she would just laugh and say, _"Well, I wouldn't do something like that!"_ Inuyasha smirked as he stared at Kagome in the dark. "Want to go get our food now Kagome?"

"Sure...but Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How're we supposed to see in the dark?"

Inuyasha just laughed. "Just follow me, babe." Wait? Did he just call her babe?!

__

'Did Inuyasha just call me babe! What the hell!!!! I'm getting mixed signals from him...he acts like he hates me but then again he treats me so good it's like he likes me...' Kagome did follow Inuyasha and she had the same as him. French toast from the American buffet, rice from the Japanese buffet, then a little bit of this and that. Kagome grabbed a few packs of honey and syrup. The honey was for something else though. She doubted she'd do it...but she wanted to try. 

Once they were seated again, Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Yes...Inuyasha...I know your little secret."

"Kikyo!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he said this with a shocked face.

Kikyo sobbed. "Inuyasha...one of my best friends told me that you were letting Kagome stay at your house."

"Who said this?"

"Do I have to tell you the names of my loyal friends Inuyasha?!" Kikyo cried defensively.

"Yes! I want to know who is lying to you about shit like that! I mean yes, Kagome is staying at my house but it's only because she's been having freaky phone calls and this guy almost raped her."

"Yes...that was my friend...Naraku."

"Naraku! You know I hate that dude! Why the fuck do you hang out with that load of fucking shit?!"

"Don't you DARE talk about my dear friend like that! You know what Inuyasha! It's over! Screw your darling little Kagome because I know you love her! You're such a fucking player! I can't believe you...I can't believe I ever liked you! What was wrong with me that day when you asked me out and I said yes!" 

"Kikyo..." 

"Good BYE Inuyasha!" Kikyo hung up the phone. 

Inuyasha clicked the power button on his phone and put it back in his pocket. He ate his meal slowly and quietly. He lost his appetite after that conversation with Kikyo. He felt like bursting out and crying, but he was too tough for that. So...Kagome HAD gotten between him and Kikyo. He hoped she wouldn't have but...she did. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: ^^;; Well okay...the unexpected has happened now to make the next chappy hehehehehehehe *laughs evilly* BWA HAHA! Tune in to find out! Lol! And for all those who thought the stalker was Naraku...HURRAY FOR YOU! =)!!

Next Chapter: Faye: Okay I lied about this chapter all they did was go out to eat...and they didn't even finish that! But my chapter got long! It was like 9 pages XD! But the next chapter they should be able to finish breakfast/brunch. Scratch the idea of San/Mir going to the mall because it'll just be Inu/Kag and guess who Inu sees! With Naraku no less?! Kikyo! Dun dun DUN! 

Ja ne until then my friends! Please remember to review ^^!


	11. Chapter 11

About the reviews: 

"wow! this is getting REALLY good! but i thought earlier in the story he said he didnt like her. *goes back and checks* yea you said that  
DarkMiko1 has put InuyashasPriestess on ignore   
LordInu: What do you want Kikyo?   
LordInu: That's nice...--' but I don't want you   
[A/N INU DOESN'T LIKE KIKYO IN THIS =D Oh and you can't see what Kikyo says because Kagome put her on ignore o.O; Sorry Kikyo fans...--'']   
LordInu: Shut the hell up Kikyo!   
LordInu has put InuyashasPriestess on ignore   
sorry, but could you plez explain cause im confused. oh well other than that it's great!"

You know guys...they're...well...guys. Inuyasha didn't like Kikyo at first because, well, she wanted him so much and he frankly didn't want a girlfriend. But after he hooked up with her, he began to enjoy her company to such a degree. Yup...sorry for the confusion but heh...kinda changed my mind on how the plot would go and there are still a LOT more twists and turns in the relationships of Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha and Kikyo. We'll just have to see now won't we ^.~

E @.@ NARAKU KIKYOU'S FRIEND?! Dude... That's not right... Kikyou has a stalker friend. What'd she do, hire him maybe? 

Just read read read my friend and find out!! Lol. Okay...I'll answer. She didn't hire him...Naraku had an interest in both Kikyo and Kagome since...well forever. @_@

Faye: Well I know I took a REALLY long time....but my muse kinda left me! But I got it right here that lil bugger! Creeping around my brother's room...XD! NAUGHTY =( XD

Dani: Holly...what're you on...

Faye: GUYZ!! WOOOOOOOO o.o *cough cough* alright! . Dani let out the secret information of my name . . Bad Dani! Well...ON WITH CHAPTER 11 OF ONLINE OFFLINE...If Dani reads this I'm gonna be clawed to death nooooooo! XD

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Kagome and Inuyasha ate quietly. Okay, so Inuyasha barely ate, but he did try to so...it counts. Kagome still didn't know what Kikyo had said on the phone, but she knew it had been something that broke Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha felt he could take the silence no longer and slammed his fork down on the table. 

"Kagome...Naraku was your stalker!" 

"Na-Naraku? I-I th-that guy...h-he! I..." Kagome stuttered. 

Naraku. 

Naraku was one of the worst guys at school. Kagome wondered why she hadn't thought of him being her mysterious stalker, but she hadn't. Kagome also wondered why he would stalk her. He had stalked many girls in his life, but had only raped a few. He killed one...but Kagome wondered what he would've done to her had she not been at Inuyasha's house when he jumped her.

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because...I didn't protect you well enough."

"What are you TALKING about?! You protected me from getting raped! Of COURSE you protected me well enough!"

"I guess..." 

"Inuyasha...what did Kikyo say?"

"She broke up with me...because she found out about your little predicament...okay Naraku told her. Then he told her that you were staying at my house and that little...dumped me!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, shocked that he would...no...COULD care for someone as cold hearted as Kikyo. Betting that the ONLY thing Kikyo was good at was sex. Such a whore...such a slut...such a bitch! You can't BLAME Kagome for disliking Kikyo, I mean, if you looked like someone who was dating the guy you wanted more then anything you'd hate them too. But, maybe that wasn't the only reason Kagome hated her. There was something about Kikyo she disliked but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Inuyasha...don't think about the past. Enjoy the future and have a good day with me...as friends."

"Of course as friends! There is nothing else that we could POSSIBLY be Kagome. Tch..." Inuyasha gave a disgusted scowl and Kagome sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. That really wasn't what I was saying I was just saying it so you wouldn't think I was trying to say we were on a date or something."

"Oh...well...I knew that. I was just making sure." Inuyasha looked off stubbornly.

__

'Why that arrogant, ignorant, stupid, stupid head!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a frosty glare then burst out laughing at what she said. _'Stupid, stupid head! Maybe I'm the stupid one here!' _

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh...something stupid that I was thinking."

"Tell me."

"No, it was stupid."

"Stupid like how?"

"Like...stupid."

"Kagome...I want some answers NOW!"

"Look! Drop it!" Kagome yelled. 

[Okay...I'm lame I stole that one scene from the show...but I loved it...lol.]

Inuyasha glared at her but said nothing and looked away absently. He had already finished his meal and was waiting for her to be done with hers. Which she was also. 

"Check please!" Kagome giggled. "I always wanted to say that."

Inuyasha gave her his usual 'feh...' and walked off. Kagome huffed at him. What a jerk Inuyasha could be. Inuyasha paid for the meal then walked out to the car with Kagome in tow. Kagome looked at him oddly for a moment, but he didn't take notice. He walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her. "Here..."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Inuyasha walked to his side of the car, got in, started the engines, and took off down the street. Kagome kept on smiling as she watched all the cars that they passed and that passed them. Inuyasha smiled at her quickly then looked away.

"So...Inuyasha? Where are we going now?"

"To the mall I guess. Both of us could use a little fun after our horrible days, and you being a girl would enjoy shopping so...why not?"

Kagome squealed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and parked in the parking lot of the mall. They went into the nearest door and wandered around a bit before shopping. Just walking around the mall was relaxing. You get to get away from the crazy traffic and such at least. Pollution is never a good thing and cars sure don't make it any better at all. Kagome finally decided she had waited long enough and pouted to Inuyasha.

"Can we go into a store now? Pleeeeaassse?" 

"Sure...fine...whatever." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick hug before disappearing into the nearest store. Pac Sun. Inuyasha stood shocked of the brief contact and was not shaken out of it until something came into view. It was a man and a woman. The woman wore her black hair in a low ponytail, lifting it away from her beautiful brown eyes, and smiled up at the man near her. The man had greenish-black hair and brown eyes. He wore some baggy pants and a black baggy shirt. The woman wore a black VERY short skirt and a red halter top that tied in the back with lace so most of it was showing. He recognized them as Kikyo and Naraku. Since when did Kikyo become such a slut? She never wore anything like that before. Never.

Kagome looked out the window, looked at Inuyasha, and caught sight of what he was looking at. What she saw scared her beyond belief and she hid behind a rack of clothes. It wasn't Kikyo who scared her. It was Naraku. He was the ONLY person in the world that scared her this way. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha out there...but she felt she had to. She would wait for just a little bit and then return to Inuyasha's side.

Kikyo spotted Inuyasha and gasped. "Oh! Naraku look! If it isn't our friend...Inuyasha." She smirked at Inuyasha. Naraku just glared at him 

"What the hell do you want Kikyo? Why you bring...HIM around?"

"He's my friend, Inuyasha! You don't have to be jealous of anyone that comes around me because we aren't even going out anymore."

"I never SAID I was jealous now did I? He's just a stupid bastard who tried to rape my good friend." 

"Yeah...sure. I bet she's your new sex partner. And you wondered why I left you? Jeez!"

"Ahem...Is there something wrong here?" Kagome piped up. She had only gotten there at the moment.

"Oh...if it isn't Inuyasha's new little pet." Kikyo smirked.

"Kikyo...must we bother with these complete simpletons." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Naraku...we're going to teach these little fuckers a lesson! Got it? Not now...but someday we will. So don't go forgetting that you two! We'll be watching you."

"Not if I can do something about it." Inuyasha glared.

"Inuyasha...you can't trust your ex-girlfriend? I'm hurt now." Kikyo pouted.

"Whatever."

"Kikyo! You keep your slutty ass self out of this you fucking bitch! I know, I know you're just jealous because you think Inuyasha likes me more then you. Well...he doesn't like me and if he did I can guarantee you I wouldn't like him back so go fuck off on your own little dreams and stop bothering someone who's not even interested in the person you hate most!"

"Kagome, those are such big words for such little vermin." Naraku retorted.

"Naraku, you sick bastard! Stay the fucking hell out of this. And OUT of Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"No need to be so protective, Inuyasha. I can handle myself and this bitch...but as long as you handle that one I'm quite fine." Kagome glared at Kikyo. Kikyo gave her a heartless glare in a return.

"I really don't know what Inuyasha sees in you Kagome. You're a selfish little brat who needs some mental management." Kikyo responded.

"Kikyo...go grab your own nuts for once you gay ass freaky guy-girl. You're pissing me off and I'm fucking annoyed of you."

"Oh...poor Kagome's annoyed of me...I'm going to cry now. Well it's not over until the fat lady is dead, and in this case you're the fat lady who'll die a death while being raped. Isn't that right Naraku." Kikyo giggled up at Naraku.

"Don't tell her of my plans, Kikyo..." Naraku hissed.

"Oh...you were planning on keeping them secret?" 

"No..." Naraku grabbed Kikyo's ass and squeezed her up against him and kissed her on the lips. 

"Stay out of the skirt now Naraku..." Kikyo winked at him. "Well we better be going home...so we can...plan... Well, we'll see you two bitches later." Kikyo said pushing past the two nearly knocking them over.

"I bet you that that bitch isn't even wearing underwear under that stupid little outfit of hers! God damn that little fucking slut she is! She is so fucking annoying that it drives me fucking insane!"

"Kagome...calm down a bit jeez!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just can't help it I really hate her with a passion."

"I see. Well...let's go. They got me too damn angry and I doubt I'll enjoy the rest of our time here." Inuyasha sighed.

"I agree. Where should we go then, Inuyasha?"

"I guess we'll go back home and play a game or something there really isn't anything else to do that I can't think of."

"Oh...what kind of game would we play?"

"What about truth or dare?"  


"Truth or dare...why not just dare?" Kagome inquired.

"I like truth or dare! I can learn things about you that I never did Kagome." Inuyasha smirked playfully. 

"Oh I see...well then, show me the way." Kagome winked at him and he winked back at her.

Inuyasha really didn't care much about Kikyo at this point. He had his own plan. He just had to put it into effect. And he would do that soon. Very soon indeed, but right now he was just going to enjoy his time with Kagome until she had to leave for her home again.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha. Before we go back to your place do you think we can stop by my house so I can get some clothes and check the mail real quick?"

"Sure, I guess. Hey Kagome...tomorrow I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where is that might I ask?" Kagome wondered curiously. 

"Kagome...please remember, curiosity killed the cat. Don't die on me now."

Kagome just laughed. "Okay, Inuyasha! Whatever you say!"  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani: EWW! HE LIKE GRABBED HER ASS AND KISSED HER! THE KOOL GIRL TOO! I MEAN KIKYO'S AWESOME!

Faye: DANI SHUT UP! Yes...Kikyo is awesome o.o But in this fanfic she...well I dunno but I don't care either! Ok ok ok!!!!! Review meeeeeeee and this song with go foreeeeeevvveeeerrrr! What the hell am I talking about...just review me and I will love you *MuAh!* Lol!

Dani: Holly...what the hell are you on? For real this time?

Faye: W-A-T-E-R! Water! Water! W-A-T-E-R! Water! Water! Oh did you say something Dani?

Dani: I asked what you were on but apparently you're water or something.

Faye: NOOOO! I'M ON G-U-Y-S! GUYS! GUYS! G-U-Y-S! GUYS! GUYS!!!! LOL!! Tomorrows the last day of school for the week! YAY! Our four day spring break XD yippee skippy!! Maybe I'll see my boyfriend...but then again he has school Thursday and Friday...oh wellz!! Ja ne until next time everyone ^_^ And PLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! BECAUSE I'LL BE HEART BROKEN! XD Z3 see broken! 

Dani: Pen15

Faye: ...DANI THAT'S FUCKING NASTY!!! XD 

Next Chapter: OH OH!!!! TRUTH OR DARE!! FUN! I'm going to get my friend's to help me on a few dares! If you have any REALLY REALLY GOOD DARES PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!! Oh! I wonder where Inuyasha's going to take Kagome...okay I already know...and you're not gonna find out hahahahahahhahahahahahahahha! See how evil I can be!!! DON'TCHYA LOVE IT SO MUUUUUUUUCH! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAAHAHA EVIL!!! Okay I think I'm better. 

JA NE! ^.~ *MuAh!*


	12. Chapter 12 A SURPRISE

Faye: Wow...Apparently the readers liked chapter 11 more then I thought they would o.O;;

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't know...I'm not in it...

Faye: Oh Sesshomaru stop your whining!

Kagome: Hey! I don't have more back bone in the fanfic then I do in the show/manga grrrrrrr!!!

Faye: Actually....you do Kagome...You REALLY don't seem the type to swear much...

Sesshomaru: ....HAVE WE ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!!!

*Everyone looks at Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: *stays quiet*

Faye: I thought you had something to say...

Sesshomaru: I did...but...now I forgot *tear tear*

Faye: o.o AHHHHHH! NOW THAT'S FREAKY!!

Sesshomaru: HAH! YOU FELL FOR IT!!!!!! BWA HAHA *traps Faye and Kagome in a bag and ties it shut* On with chapter 12 of Online Offline....Now what to do with this bag...hmmm.

Faye and Kagome: mmmfff mmmm! Lemme ouuuutttaaa heeeeerrrreee!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUE IT!! Ur... I mean me...yeah...don't sue me...=/ The only thing I'll EVER own of Inuyasha is this cute lil plushie and my fanfiction! =) Thank you, you, you, you!!!

Words Of **IMPORTANT **Matter: I Lied about this chapter you guys =/ They dun play truth or dare...and they dun go to the place they were gonna go to...I was gonna do it for fun but it just doesn't go with my fanfic and I would no longer wish to write it if it were to be in there...I still don't know how I'm gonna finish it...but whatever..  
I'm not exactly sure what'll happen in this chapter we'll just have to see...

__________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

Kagome stepped out of her house. "All ready, Inuyasha!!"

"Finally..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry it took so long, but my mom called while I was inside and she asked what had happened to me and she accused me of having a party but I told her of all the weird calls and she asked me why I hadn't called the cops. I would have....but it slipped my mind."

They made their way to Inuyasha's house and Inuyasha's room without saying a word. They sat on his bed and still didn't say anything for another few minutes until finally Inuyasha spoke.

"It'd be a lot different if you had called the cops. You know how they say everything happens for a reason." Inuyasha smirked.

"If everything happens for a reason...does that mean if a person gets raped...they were raped for a reason? If they were killed...they were killed for a reason? These people are innocent people! That DOESN'T happen for a reason! You CAN'T tell me it does!"

"Look...as long as YOU'RE not the one getting raped I have no problem with it."

"Oh so you don't care about the people in the world?"

"Nope!"

"But you care about me?"

"...uh..."

"And you don't care if you get raped?!"

"I..." Inuyasha started but got interrupted again by Kagome.

"What if I raped you?!"

"You can't rape the willing, Kagome." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and blinked twice. She turned red and turned around, away from him. Then she started laughing uncontrollably. Inuyasha burst out laughing after her.

"Can't rape the willing, eh? Never heard that one. I rather like it." Kagome giggled.

"Heh...so what should we do?"

"Your mom..." Kagome looked at him goofily.

"Why you talkin' bout my mama!"

"Your mama so fat when she bend over, man, watch out!" Kagome laughed and laughed.

"Wow...that's a new one." Inuyasha blinked at Kagome and started laughing. 

Kagome rolled off Inuyasha's bed giggling. When she fell on the floor with a thud she screeched a little "ow" but got over it. Well, at least until Inuyasha came down on her.

"OW! Inuyasha that huuuurrrrt!"  


"Hey! I fell!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You didn't have to fall on me...and you didn't have to fall so hard." Kagome winced, but laughed.

Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed their awkward position. He had his legs on either side of her and she was laying below him. He had sat up by now but the fact of the matter was...he was on top of her. Which made him laugh. He laughed and laughed and Kagome looked at him oddly. 

"What? Do I LOOK funny or something?"

"No...no! I'm sorry! That's not it..."

"Then what WAS it?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha laughed some more.

"Sure.." 

"Kagome, I'm serious." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and brought her upper body as close to him as possible in a tight hug. "It wasn't about you...it was the position we are in."

Kagome noticed too then and burst out laughing. "I see..." She giggled. 

"Yeah..." Inuyasha laughed as he got off Kagome. 

"Well..." Kagome looked up at him flustered.

"Heh..." Inuyasha blushed.

"I wonder what Sango's doing now..." Kagome said, quickly changing the subject.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha helped out.

Kagome laughed. "Nice one! Nope...not yet at least. She's a Virgin Mary. Like the precious, untouched, unsoiled, snow...right after a snowfall." Kagome sighed happily.

"You're one weird woman... You a Virgin Mary too?" Inuyasha snorted, only, not disgustedly.

"Well...I've never really thought of it." Kagome looked down. "I- I guess I could be considered one..."

"Who would you want to be your first?"

"Inuyasha! That's a personal question! You needn't ask me personal questions! And...I wouldn't tell you that even if I WANTED to!" Kagome protested.

"I was just asking! Jeez! You don't have to go biting someone's head off when they ask a personal question...It's not like I said you HAD to answer!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well...then...don't ask a question that you...SHOULDN'T..." Kagome looked away.

"Well fine then I won't...and I won't tell you any answers to any personal questions either!" Inuyasha yelled, defiantly.

Kagome just huffed as a response. "I'm going to get cleaned up...I had a lousy day and a nice, warm shower might bring me into higher spirits."

"Oh, really, well then...go ahead...I really don't care...You're just a waste of space." Inuyasha cackled.

"You! You!! Urgh! You! ARGH! I can't even...I don't even KNOW a word to call you! You're worse then ANY word there is to think of! You're worse than ANY swear word in the books! You're...you're...PATHETIC! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! You make me wretch! I...just...can't STAND YOU!!!!!" Kagome yelled, running off to the shower and slamming the door shut.

"Fine! I'll just remember that next time you need saving."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Kagome yelled from inside the bathroom.

"What's that I hear? You'd like to fuck me? Well...that can be arranged." Inuyasha smirked.

"You disgusting bitch! I'd rather fuck a girl...I'd rather fuck...NARAKU than you!" Kagome yelled, opening the door and spitting it, like poison, in his face.

This, oh this comment. It tore at Inuyasha. It tore him through and through. Kagome slammed the door shut. There was no reasoning with her. She wouldn't change her mind. But, why was he feeling so horrible about this anyway? Was it the fact that Naraku was a horrible little fucker and watched child porn...or...?

He was just making up excuses. No way...not him. Yes,...yes he was. He knew he was too. Why did he have to lie about it anymore? Who knew...?

The shower started but the girl inside didn't even undress. She just wanted him to think she was in the shower so he wouldn't go in. Though, he probably would anyway. She sat there, thought a moment, undressed, and sat in a towel still thinking. Then there was a silent knock and Inuyasha walked in. He closed the door behind him and pressed against it so she wouldn't be able to escape him. He looked at her. Though, distraught, she sat there holding the towel to her body and gave him a stare back. 

He walked up to her a moment later, put his hands on her cheeks, and looked into her eyes. Kagome just turned red. She was embarrassed, she was angry, she was ashamed, and, also, she was scared. Who knew why? She just...was. He gave her the most serious of looks and she just gave him panic stricken eyes. Why she feared him at this moment, no one could say for sure. Perhaps it was that he was actually being serious for a change. He kept looking at her that way for, what seemed like an hour, five minutes. 

"Inu--yasha?" Kagome just looked at him curiously. 

"Kagome...I... I'm sorry about that. Please, PLEASE, don't be serious about the...Naraku statement." Inuyasha almost begged.

Kagome never saw him like this. "Inuyasha...I would never...that's just...disgusting." 

She thought he would take his face away from hers after she told him that, but he didn't. It was about dark by now, heaven knows how long they were there fighting and laughing after they got back from the mall. Inuyasha had told her he lied about the game, he just wanted to get her back home and far away from Naraku and/or Kikyo. He also lied about the place they were *supposed* to go to the next day. He didn't have a reason why. He just decided he better not go there anymore. Once again...heaven knows why?

"Kagome...I want you to stay here. I don't want you to leave."

"Inuyasha, my mom's coming home in a week...I very well can't stay..." Kagome was cut off.

You want to know by what? Inuyasha's lips, that's what. Yup, he kissed her. Smack dab on the lips. Kagome's eyes widened. The kiss was brief, but still worthwhile. Inuyasha became all flustered and left her sitting there, in her towel, kissed, and stunned beyond belief. Kagome had tried to call after him. Tried to get him to stay where he was, with her. But, she couldn't. Once again that strikes up that world-wide question. Who knows why? Heaven wasn't on her side right now. She would give anything to have him be there next to her. Kiss her again, longer maybe...oh shut it up girl! He kissed you! That's enough...isn't it...?

"No..." Kagome answered her subconscious mind, asking that same question.

__

'Oh, Inuyasha...if only you knew how much I...' Kagome shut up her thoughts and went back to her shower. 

Inuyasha and Kagome avoided each other as long as possible. It was hard though. Being in the same house and all. Inuyasha was fearful for Kagome so he'd never leave her alone in a house. He told her, when she got back home, and no one was home, she could come over. Even if she was there with her brother, she could just bring him and herself over to his house. He never wanted her alone without someone to protect her. Not that her mom and grandpa were much help to her, but they would at least protect her from something...wouldn't they? Who knows...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: Oh jeez...that was just so...*crying now* TOUCHING! Oh yeah...I finally got out of that bag and took care of Sesshomaru *points* 

Sesshomaru: MFF!!

*The audience see Sesshomaru tied up and half stripped with tape over his mouth.*

Faye: We all like a half naked Fluffy now don't we?

Fan-girls: *drool escapes their lips* Oh yes!

Faye: *quirks a brow* Of course we do...=} Oh how crooked my smile is...

Fan-girls: *attack Sesshomaru viciously snatching and grabbing anything they can*

Faye: Alright...let's not get out of hand there girlies...=/

Dani: Honestly...some people..

Nae: =/ These people SCCAARRRE me...

Megan: What? I'm drooling over this stupid guy over here...

Faye, Dani, and Nae: MEGAN!!

Megan: *laughs* WHAT? 

Faye: By the way peoples, I really DO think Kikyo is a really kool kool person. She's not especially my favorite the way she is now. But if you think of how she might've been before all she felt was, was hatred then I'm sure she was a sweet...loving...=/...ur...woman.

Next Chapter: So...Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. Short...a couple seconds...but a kiss none the less. They're a little flustered of each other. But they've got to talk about it sometimes don't they? We'll just have to *SEE* now won't we ~.^   
  
Ja ne until then folks! And thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for taking so long! But, I'm getting in trouble for all ya'll (I'm not even supposed to be on until tomorrow but...w/e...they can't POSSIBLY expect me to stay away from my...story hungry fans now can they? =P Parents are so mean ={ 

Layta...

Luv, WolfDemon_Nakaria 


	13. Chapter 13

Faye: Haylo folks. I'm really really sorry this took so long to get up here but my computer was having glitches and not working properly, as a result, I had to stay away from the computer for sometime. But I've finally returned hoping this beast will not freeze on me. We'll just have to see what happens though okay? And if I can't get another chapter up for a long time then you'll know why. But yeah. A lot of things have happened to me this weekend and I'm not very happy so yeah. Boy troubles...but whatever {I also met 2 really hott guyz at the mall on Saturday ^_^!! But they were from Canada ={ so I won't be able to see them much. Anywayz I'm sure you'd like to get back to the story!

Frifree: *cries* That was such a touching insert!

Faye: o.O I've never heard of you before where'd you come from!

Frifree: Catch me and seeee! *vanishes into munchkin land*

Faye: WAIT UP! I WANNA GO TOO!!! *runs after* Enjoy chapter...uhhh...13 of Online Offline!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU LIL...THING!!

Disclaimer: You know Sue and I know Own ^_^ in other words....I don't own it =}

________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

It was nearly 12:00 in the morning before the two started talking again. They got ready for bed without a word but once they were lying down Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who glanced back at her. Kagome sighed and looked at him with little puppy eyes almost saying that they had to talk. Inuyasha gave a sigh as he gave in.

"What?" He said almost coldly.

"Stop being a jack ass about it. We haven't talked all night." Kagome glared.

"Why start now?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sat up and leaned over him. "Why? Maybe because we can't live together for one more week if you're not going to talk to me and continue being an asshole."

"Fuck off." Inuyasha mumbled hiding under the blankets.

Kagome hit him with the pillow. "Stop being a fucking asshole! You kissed me! I didn't kiss you! So you know very well you have to talk to me about it!"

"Whatever. Why the hell do you wanna know anyway? I kissed you. You should just be happy with that." Inuyasha smirked.

"Stop being cocky! I'm sick of saying 'stop' to you. Now talk to me about this or I'm going to le--" Inuyasha put his fingers to Kagome's lips.

"Just shut up. We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired and I'm not even sure why I did it right now okay?"

"Sure." Kagome said, giving up, lying down, and falling fast asleep right away. 

Inuyasha sighed. "I really don't know why..." He mumbled and then fell asleep.

SUNDAY

Kagome woke up and found Inuyasha was no longer there. She got up quickly in alarm. She looked around for a while.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She got up and ran off to find him. He was downstairs in the kitchen. He looked at Kagome.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

"Why?" Kagome blinked, confusedly.

"You'll see later." Inuyasha said, lamely. 

"Alright...well I'm just going to take a shower. So, yeah." Kagome said.

"Okay...don't come back down until I come to get you."

"Alright...whatever." Kagome shrugged indifferently.

~*~*~

About an hour later, Kagome got out of the shower, dressed in a black skirt and a black shirt. The shirt has a cat on the front that said 'Bite me..." Then a cat with it's fangs out on the back that said 'and I'll bite you back.' She brushed her hair and stared at the door. 

"I wonder what that asshole is up to..."

"This asshole was working his ass off for you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with interest. "And that would mean...?"

"You'll see later. We're leaving now." Inuyasha said. 

"Okay...where?" Kagome asked.

"Mall." Inuyasha stated lamely.

"We went there yesterday..."

"But you didn't get time to shop because of Kikyo...so I suspect we could shop today without any interruptions." 

"I see." Kagome yawned.

"By the way, nice outfit."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

"Jackass." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "My bitch is a little frisky today, huh?"

"You're sick!" Kagome made a move to slap him but he caught her arm. She tried hitting him with the other one but her caught that one too.

"Don't struggle with me here."

"Why? What would you do to me?"

"Something you'd hate. Hate to love that is."

"I don't want to know anymore." Kagome groaned.

"You didn't in the first place. Why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know...I still do but then again I don't." Kagome sighed.

"Just believe me...you don't want to know, babe." Inuyasha smirked.

"You know that I have to tell my boyfriend about our kiss." 

Inuyasha stared at her a moment. He'd forgotten about Kouga, let alone her even having a boyfriend. "You haven't broken up with that mangy rat yet?" He snarled.

"Inuyasha! Just because you came onto me doesn't mean I'm going to tgive up my man to have you!" Kagome lied. She'd give Kouga up to have Inuyasha anyday.

"I'll have to change you're mind about that you that?" 

"Too well..." Kagome shook her head.

"You, my lady, are getting a fake I.D.." Inuyasha stated.

"Holy shit! What?" Kagome gasped.

"Calm down. I already have my fake I.D. it's timek you be a bad girl and do too."

"But I'm not a bad girl at all." Kagome said, innocently.

Inuyasha slapped Kagome's ass. Right, you aren't, babe."

"You touched my ass...that's nasty."

"Oh yeah, I think I got a disease!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Not funny!" Kagome glared.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips lightly and then she bit his lip. How day he kiss her...AGAIN! After what happened last time! Jeez! Did he have no respect for her at all!?

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Thanks." Kagome giggled and skipped off to his car, dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Wonder who she's calling." Inuyasha sighed as he walked to the car.

~*~*~

"Kouga? Hi!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey baby." Kouga replied.

"About that...I think we should break up..."

"Why?" Kouga asked, confusedly.

"Because there's someone else. I don't mean to hurt you, but he kissed me, last night...and well...I felt guilty because I had you...but I...really liked him."

"I see. Well I guess it's okay with me that you decided to cheat on me and hurt me the way you did."

"I'm sorry! And I SO did not cheat on you! He put the moves on me!"

"We could have had a good relationship if you hadn't told me." Kouga sighed.

"I felt guilty!"

"It's alright...I'll get you back...you'll come crawling back...someday..." Then he hung up.

Kagome looked at the beeping phone. She glared at it. "Ass..." was all she said before getting into the car.

~*~*~  


"What on Earth were you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Breaking up with Kouga." Kagome dully replied.

"I see..." Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Stop looking at me." Kagome glared.

"Fine, fine! I won't look at you." Inuyasha put his hands up.

"Good!" Kagome scowled.

"Ah, the pissed off princess is at it once more." Inuyasha said, delightedly.

"Damn right I'm pissed off!" Kagome growled.

"Why?"

"Because Kouga thinks I'm going to come crawling back to his side any day now. He's such an asshole. I just can't believe it!" 

"I see..." Inuyasha said glancing her way.

"No. No, you don't! You have no idea what it's like! It's awful! Horrible! Dreadful! I dunno! It's just so bad!"

"I know how you feel, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How?" Kagome cried.

"Because Kikyo said the same thing to me! A while ago...when I last talked to her...outside the mall." Inuyasha looked at his feet.

"Before or after?" Kagome asked, looking at him curiously.

"After..." Inuyasha sighed.

"You talked to that slut after what she said to you! After what she said to me? Why would you do that!" Kagome yelled.

"Supposedly she wanted to get back together with me but I told her..."

"WHAT? Why would she wanna go out with you again?! I thought she hated you! Why would..." Kagome jumped.

"CHILL!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome yelped and looked at him. "She wanted to get back together, but I told her 'Now way' and she said that I'd come crawling back to her."

"When was this?" Kagome looked at him sweetly.  


"This morning." Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome broke down and cried.

"Kagome, Kagome! It's okay! It's fine! I'll be alright. I don't like Kikyo anyway. She's a bitch. I hate her so damn bad I hope she gets an STD." Kagome burst out laughing at this and Inuyasha smiled down on her. 

"Now we're finally here... Finally at the mall." 

"That's good." Kagome smiled.

~*~*~

They shopped all afternoon until 8:00 when the mall closed (actually on Sunday's the mall closes at 6:00 here but we'll stretch it...I want it to be late...). As they approached the house nothing seemed unusual. Until they got inside.

Inuyasha opened the door and turned on the light, looking around before letting her walked inside before him. He smiled at his house and let Kagome in front of him.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. "It's...it's so..!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: Bwa hahahaha!

Frifree: Wow! You're one mean, meany! Mrs. Meany...

Faye: *rolls eyes* I'm not a meany!

Frifree: Hehehehee! You people have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Kagome is so 'gasp-ish' about! Hehehe!

Faye: Yup! So ja ne until next time and don't mind my wonderfully planned out cliffy here. *grins evilly*

Next Chapter: What is Kagome so 'gasp-ish' about? What is exciting her. What's Inuyasha going to do for her birthday tomorrow? Does he even know that tomorrow is Kagome's birthday? (Did you even remember it was Kagome's birthday on Monday?) Oh dear I sure hope he does! We'll find out in this chapter =P

Luv, WolfDemon_Nikaria


	14. Chapter 14

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! But I fret I must leave you soon...because well...as sad as it is...this story is winding down to it's very last pages...and even I don't want that to happen. Because of course that means I'll be out for a while...kinda like retired...but I'll soon come back. As you very well know. I'll come back with a brand new story. But I still have 2 other sequels of this story coming at you! I'm sure you're so happy about that (maybe). Of course something has to be done with Naraku and Kikyo...so we'll check it out...*smirks* Enjoy

Faye: *tear drops* IT'S SO TOUCHING!!!!!

Rin: ....

Sesshomaru: ...

Jaken: ...

Faye: OH WOULD YOU ALL STOP THAT STUFF ALREADY IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!

Rin, Sessh, and Jaken: ON WITH THE STORY!

Faye: Gomen! I know you all don't take to cliffies well at all. And so, here is yet another chapter. I do not know what you find so interesting and intriguing about my story really...=/ lol

Note: Some of you people...ruining the story...you busybodies! Got no time for anything else...jeez! XD j/k ^_^

Disclaimer: You know a girl named Own and I know a girl named Sue. We went to the park one day and met you. And, alas, I no Own and you no Sue (crafty, neh?) 

_____________________________________________________

Chapter 14

"It's...it's so..." Kagome looked around herself again. "BEAUTIFUL!" The tears stung her eyes and she cried of happiness. One wouldn't understand why until one saw what she had seen there in front of her eyes.

The most beautiful thing ever. For a girl at least. The most romantic too. On the floor, spilling all over, were lovely rose petals. There were bouquets of roses in some areas around the room. It smelt all of roses and it was beautiful. The roses were her favorite colors as well. Red and white. That must have been the most romantic moment of her life. Which it was. She loved it all. 

She turned to Inuyasha. "Oh, but Inuyasha! I'm not dressed for something as beautiful as this!"

"Then change, if you so desire." Inuyasha looked at her, kindly.

He was different tonight. Kagome nodded and took out of her back a red silk-lace dress. She took off her shirt and skirt, even right there in front of him, and put it on. Some of her black bra did show, but it didn't much matter now did it? No, she was with Inuyasha tonight, and it was to be very important and romantic. 

"That looks very good on you, Kagome, and it compliments you're already good looks." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Inuyasha...you're scaring me for some reason. Maybe the rose smell is getting to you a little too much?" Kagome put her hand on his forehead. He felt alright.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was back. Maybe a little kinder, but the real him had returned. She smiled up at him as he glanced down at her. Maybe all these roses really WERE getting to his head. He felt as though he needed a walk, but he didn't wish to leave Kagome. 

He lead her to another room and opened the door. Inside the room was illuminated by candles. There were more rose petals scattered all over. Inuyasha walked her over to a chair, pulled it out, let her sit, then walked to his side of the table and sat down. The table was lit with a candle in the middle. It was very beautiful. Rose petals were also scattered on the table. He must have spent a FORTUNE. Where did he come up with all this money. 

Kagome felt it rude to ask, but she truly wished to know. "Where on Earth did you get the money to pay for all this?" 

"I've never told you have I? That I truly was adopted, but I hated him, and, he, well, he hated me back. He was a very rich man and sent me out on my own after living with me one year. Then, well, he just kept sending me money. The government says he has to. He has to give me support since he bought me this house and made me live in it on my own. He pays me more then he is even supposed to, but I think that's so I will stay away from him. He's only a few years older than me. I've never quite asked why he adopted me. He's less than seven years older than me. So I really don't know why. It doesn't matter, but he'll live longer and I'll be rich my life. Which I do enjoy. Especially when there is a special woman in my life." Inuyasha smiled when saying this.

"Like Kikyo?" Kagome sniffled. She tried not to...but it was hard for her. She despised Kikyo, and he, well, he loved her. Even now. Even after saying he doesn't. Deep down, she knew he did. She was jealous. Of course, who wouldn't be?

"Kikyo." Inuyasha froze. Her name...it was too much to bare. Was he in despair? Did he really like Kagome the way he thought he did, or was she just there to take the place of pain inside him away because she reminded him so much of Kikyo. Who knew? He didn't even know the answer, himself. Which is quite pathetic once you think on it.

"Yes, Kikyo, and do not act like you do not know what I'm talking about! Because I know DAMN well you still like her! I know it, more than I know the sun and the moon! My good old friends! I know it so well I could recognize it by heart."  


"Kagome, you misunderstand. Our evening of pleasantness has turned to one of disgust and despair. I wish it hadn't." Inuyasha looked down.

"I don't care, Inuyasha! I want--need--to know! Plea..." Kagome choked on her tears. "..se....please tell me."

Inuyasha had nothing else to do. Yes, he had liked Kagome, and he still liked Kikyo, but Kikyo was over. Kagome was now. Kagome was true. He was sure of it. He didn't care to think about Kikyo as much as he did and he didn't want to anymore. She was a cheater, a slut, a bitch, a whore, a hoe. Any rude comment you could come up with, she was. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He got up from his chair, walked over to Kagome's, grabbed her, and pulled her up to him. Once she was standing, he looked into her eyes. Kagome tried to look away, but Inuyasha forced her to face him.

"Kagome...how could you say such things? Yes, I do care for Kikyo....still do....but that doesn't meant that I like her more than you." Inuyasha looked serious when he said this, and his face never wavered, therefore Kagome knew it was true. 

"But--" Kagome tried to protest with nothing to, but was cut off anyways.

"Kikyo is a thing of the past! You are the present, the future even, possibly, but only if you CHOOSE to be! I will not let something as disgusting as Kikyo meddle in our relationship. It's not like you don't care for Kouga, because I know you do. Maybe not to the extent that I like Kikyo, but you still care for him. Although you don't love him you would gladly date him because he's such a great guy. Or maybe that's Houjo I'm thinking of. I don't know, I'm getting confused."  


"Inuyasha, you still love Kikyo. I see it in your eyes. There is no room for me. Not anywhere. There never was, and I didn't have the sense to back off when I knew that fact. I wish I had, because now I wouldn't be in the middle of this mess." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha did the only thing he thought he could to stop Kagome's foolish thoughts. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was a deeper, longer, more passionate kiss than before. Indeed, it was. It lasted for over two minutes when Kagome ended it for air. She smiled through her crying. She broke down again and cried against his chest. 

"I was so wrong, but I thought that. I didn't think you had room in your heart for me. Maybe you did, but I didn't know. Inuyasha I can't believe that..."

"Kagome, let's get back to our dinner. Wouldn't want to spoil that hard work that Miroku and Sango did." 

"They...they did this?" Kagome looked up at him, teary eyed. 

"My idea, there doing. I couldn't do it with you here now could I?"

"I think not."

"Then you think right."

Kagome smiled at him and sat down at her chair. They enjoyed a delicious turkey dinner in gold covered plates, complete with some sort of desert that was extremely hard to explain but wonderful to their taste buds. Inuyasha put his hand on top of Kagome's after they had eaten the dinner. 

"Kagome...I have one thing to ask you." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked up at him, the tears gone from her eyes by now, that happy smile placed upon her lips. "Yes?" She almost whispered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Would you...consider..."

Kagome gazed at him. In a way she knew what he was going to ask. In another, she didn't, or she didn't want to. She wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to be blown away by the question.

"...Passing me the strawberries." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome burst out laughing. [Jeez, peoples...what were YOU thinking *rolls eyes*] 

Inuyasha looked at Kaogme oddly, trying to figure out what she found so funny. Finally after about three minutes of laughing she passed him the strawberries. 

"Now tell me...what were you laughing about just then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had, in vain, thought you were going to ask me a different question. That's all." Kagome giggled.

"Maybe I intended to, saw your face, and decided not to?" Inuyasha smiled briefly before saying, "which I did."

"Then what, may I inquire, did you intend to ask?" Kagome batted her eyelashes.

"If you would be my girlfriend." 

The whole universe stopped. It was the question Kagome had wished for, and yet wished against because she wanted to be surprised. What else could she be now though, but surprised? She didn't see it coming. Yet she did. Hard to explain really. Oh well. It was now or never to tell her heart shattering answer. 

"Well...Inuyasha I don't...." Kagome looked at him painfully. "I can't." [What? STOP THROWING TOMATOES AT ME!!] With that said Kagome looked down into her plate.

Inuyasha stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe the fact that she had turned him down. He thought she had been DYING to date him since, when? Forever. And now she got her chance and she turned him down. But why did she say that she couldn't? That nagged at him. Did she know that all along and just not tell him because she didn't want to. But then again what would she have said? "Oh yeah, you can't ask me out because I can't date you for something or something reason." Yeah right.

"I see..."

"Oh Inuyasha you didn't let me continue. Now I don't know if I should."

Inuyasha looked up at her sadness in his eyes. Somewhat a little to obvious. "Go on."

"You hide your pain so very well, yet all in vain. For you didn't let me finish. When I said I can't...I meant that...I couldn't resist." Kagome smiled at him cheerfully and he growled sourly. [I SAID STOP THROWING 'EM! Jeez...hehehe! You think way way waaaaay differently then I, my friends.]

He smiled, stood, walked over, grabbed her, and kissed her again. More forcefully this time. Even forcing his tongue in her mouth. Much to Kagome's pleasure. Too much for her to handle maybe. Although after being so overcome she pushed back with her tongue, and, alas, the battle of the tongues was held. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: IMPORTANT PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE READ!!! What'd ya think? Think it's over or something. You're COMPLETELY wrong. One more chapter. One, one, one. Obviously you can not tell what will become of Kikyo and Naraku. We'll see what happens in next chapter. I'm not even giving a chapter summary! That's for you to think up yourselves =P Maybe it's because I'm not exactly sure what's going to go on in the next chapter, but it's Kagome's birthday, something happens with Kikyo, Kagome goes back home. Expect a long, long, looooooonnnnnnnnggggggg chapter. For it will be...the last. I'm lazy and do not wish to separate it, thus taking to long. Remember there will be sequels. Make sure you look out for them. It'll take quite a while before we get to see what happens to Kikyo and Naraku in the end. And what has become of Fluffomaru. Lol. For the next sequel is to be about what's happening between Sango and Miroku up to this point. Then the next chapter will carry on, I'll try to add as much S/M I can while keeping up with I/K and Sesshomaru. You know that the first sequel won't have much I/K in it? Alright just so I'm sure that you know. Now I've gotta jet. 

Rin: Does Rin get to be in the second sequel with Lord Sesshomaru?

Faye: Eheh...we'll see Rin.

Rin: YAY!

Jaken: Shut up you human wench.

Sesshomaru: Jaken...why don't you.

Faye: FLUFFY!!!! ^_^

Sesshomaru: Oh lord. *runs for life*

Faye: *chases* JA *pant pant* NE FANS!!!!! 

Luv, 

WolfDemon_Nikaria


	15. Chapter 15

Faye: I'm such a liar. I'm foreseeing about three more chapters. 

Disclaimer: I Don't know Own and I DO know Sue But Don't Sue Me Because I Don't Own ok? 

Inuyasha: Wow it really is gonna end soon.

Kagome: I don't wanna it to end.

Faye: Me either.

Inuyasha & Kagome: Then don't let it end!!!

Faye: OKAY! THREE MORE CHAPTERS THEN ^_^ 

Inuyasha: Actually I really don't care if you have more chapters or not but...

Kagome: *glares* Liar!

Faye: Alright! What is a Juggalo? 0.o I don't know! XD *listening to ICP* Anywayz...HERE'S CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__________________________________________________

Chapter 15

Kagome woke up. "What happened last night?" She glanced over at Inuyasha who was sleeping peacefully then she remembered. He was now her boyfriend. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then he opened his beautiful, amber eyes.

He looked up at Kagome and smiled. He kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday, Kagome." 

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. 

"Want to ditch school?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm not like you! I need to go to school you dork!" Kagome looked at him with a frustrated face.

"Aww darn. You're mom comes home next week doesn't she?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Yeah. Which sucks really bad." Kagome looked out the window. 

Inuyasha put his hands on her face and turned her face toward to his and kissed her on the lips. "You can come over anytime, Kagome."

"You kiss too much." Kagome glanced at him.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kagome smirked. 

"You'll come to like it."

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh...Kagome you will." Inuyasha laughed.

"Really." Kagome challenged.

"I'll show you to challenge me, Kagome Higurashi." 

"Oh yeah. What're you gonna do to me?" Kagome smiled.

"You'll see." Inuyasha pushed Kagome down onto the bed and kissed her face and neck over and over. 

Kagome giggled like crazy. "No! No! Stop!" 

Inuyasha smirked at her. He lifted her shirt up a bit and licked her stomach. Kagome squirmed under him. "You like that don't you?"

"Inuyasha!! Stop it! That tickles like crazy!" Kagome gasped for air.

Inuyasha stopped and smiled up at her. "Okay babe." 

"Now my stomachs all slobbery." Kagome pouted. "I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha perked up.

Kagome threw a pillow at him and ran off into the bathroom. Inuyasha stared after her then he walked downstairs to the shower down there and took a quick, got out and dressed then walked to the kitchen. 

Kagome got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and walked into Inuyasha's room for her clothes. She put on a tight black shirt that showed her off a bit. The shirt said, "I'm yours." On the back it said, "But secretly I'm his." She put on a short black skirt. Then she headed downstairs and found Inuyasha in the kitchen. She brushed her hair while looking at him. Then she walked up and brushed his hair. He turned around and looked at her. 

"You need to brush your hair before it dries, Inuyasha." Kagome said, stopping the brushing.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha turned back around and Kagome brushed the rest of it. 

"There now I'm done. Turn around let me look at you." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha turned around. Kagome kissed him on the lips then skipped off to brush her teeth. 

When they finally finished everything they had to do in the morning, they got into Inuyasha's car and drove to school. When they got to the school they turned to look at each other. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha before getting out of the car and running off to find Sango. Inuyasha got out after her and went to look for Miroku.

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome yelled running to her.

"Hey Kagome! What are you so exited about." Sango said, smiling.

"Sango! I had the BEST weekend EVER!! Well, aside from that date with Kouga." Kagome burst out.

Sango chuckled. "What happened this weekend Kagome?"

[I need to clear something up. Kouga and Kagome went out FRIDAY thanx] Kagome giggled at this. "Then in the morning he took me out for brunch and Kikyo broke up with him and we were supposed to go to the mall which we did! But we found some stuff out from Kikyo. We found that she was behind the Rape-Kagome plan and that Naraku was the one to do it. So yeah. We didn't stay at the mall for long. Then on Sunday Inuyasha gave me a big birthday present with the--" Kagome got cut off.

"Roses and everything? Yeah I know. Miroku and I were behind that little ploy, but Inuyasha thought it all up himself. He's more romantic then I first thought." Sango smiled.

"Yeah I know! Then at the dinner table he asked me out!!" Kagome squealed.

"Oh my god! What'd you say?!" Sango squealed too.

"I said I can't." Kagome smiled then went on. "That I couldn't resist that is." 

"Oh Kagome you're so bad!" Sango giggled. Then the bell rang and Sango and Kagome skipped off to chemistry. 

~*~Chemistry~*~

Kagome sat down in her usual spot between Inuyasha and Sango and smiled happily. Sango sat down after her. Kagome waited patiently for Inuyasha to take the seat next to her but he never came. She looked at his chair longingly wondering where on Earth Inuyasha had gone. She tried to direct her thoughts onto what her teacher was saying but it was hard.

"Kagome, is something the matter. You seem to be worried about something." Sango whispered. 

"Oh, it's just that Inuyasha hasn't come to class yet and I wonder where he is." Kagome said.

"Miss Kagome, Miss Sango? Do you ladies have a question?" Miss Otama asked looking at the two girls talking to one another. 

"Oh, nothing Miss Otama, I was just wondering where Inuyasha was...he was here this morning..." Kagome frowned. 

"Kagome, I believe he went home." Miss Otama answered.

"Why is that Miss Otama?" Kagome looked worried, she was worried.

"He didn't feel well or something like that." 

"I see."

Class went on and Kagome couldn't help but worry about Inuyasha. He was feeling so well that morning. Why had he suddenly felt ill. Did Miroku do something to him? Miroku always had a good way of making people sick. Then she looked around and Miroku was no where in sight either. 

"Sango what's going on?" Kagome looked at her with a worried expression..

"Hm?" Sango cocked her head at her friend.

"Miroku isn't here either." Kagome said.

"He isn't? Where'd HE get to. He was here this morning he was asking me a question about math class." Sango looked even more confused. 

"I'm worried. Maybe we better skip school and look for them." Kagome frowned.

"Skip school are you CRAZY!" Sango exclaimed.

"Shh, Sango. Be quiet!" Kagome scolded.

"Okay, okay. So what's your plan?" Sango asked.

"Well....we'll go to the office and say we're sick." Kagome smiled.

"At the same time! That'll never work!" 

"You come after me dummy!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How long after?" Sango asked.

"Like thirty minutes and I'll wait for you outside in the parking lot."

"Okay...sounds good." Sango nodded.

"We're going to be detectives." Kagome chuckled. 

"Freak..." Sango rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Please ladies...can we get back to class material?" Miss Otama asked.

Miss Otama had to have been the best teacher. She didn't care much if you talked in class just not when she was lecturing something. She never sent you out of class unless you really misbehaved she was a very kind teacher. Maybe because she was closer to their age and understood them a bit more but no one knew for sure.

"Sorry Miss Otama." The girls said together.

~After Chemistry class~  


"Okay Sango, I'm going to go down to the office and report sick now okay?" Kagome looked at her friend.

"Alright Kagome." Sango nodded.

"Right...meet me outside in thirty minutes okay?" 

"Alright....but Kagome...how am I going to get out of class I don't even LOOK sick." Sango complained.

"Umm...here." Kagome dug in her binder and brought out white cover-up.

"Holy! Don't tell me you use this." Sango looked at it surprisedly.

"I do...when I want to have light skin. It's really...well...it blends in with my coloring because I'm a natural pale color but this is like...really white!" Kagome giggled.

"Okay..." Sango said as she put the white make-up on her face. "How do I look?"

"Pale." Kagome said lamely then smiled mischievously. "I know how to make it look like you're really tired and don't feel well." 

"How?" Sango asked.

"Here." Kagome took a pencil out of her binder. It was eyeliner. She put it on her friend's eyes and the way she did it really made her friend look tired and somewhat sick. "Peerrfect!" 

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Sango whispered.

"Get to class the bell's gonna ring in like a minute." Kagome said worriedly.

"Oh, okay! Good thing I brought my books with me!" Sango laughed and hurried away.

"Yup..." Kagome paused and looked sad for a minute. "Good thing." The she walked off to the office.

~OfFiCe~

"Mr. Kuritome...I don't feel so well. Do you think it's okay if I go home? I haven't been feeling well all weekend. My mother's not home and my guardian was going somewhere but they told me that if I didn't feel well I should come home immediately." Kagome said holding her stomach. 

"Oh Kagome dear....are you alright?" The secretary, Mrs. Goludua asked after hearing her explanation. 

"No...I don't feel well." Kagome responded.

"I see. Well I can get you a pass to leave school. I believe the principle advised it did he not?" She asked.

Kagome looked at the principle who just nodded. "Yeah." 

"Okay. Here you go." Mrs. Goluda passed over a note.

"Thank you ma'am." Kagome bowed.

"You're welcome, my dear." 

~Thirty minutes later in the parking lot~

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in a hushed voice.

"Sango! There you are! I've been waiting forever! I swore I thought you were never going to get here! Now c'mon we got to go!" Kagome grabbed her friend's hand.

"Where will we go, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure, Sango. I don't know where he'll be. I'm worried. I'm going to go to our...err....his house." Kagome corrected herself.

Sango just giggled.

When they finally arrived at Inuyasha's house Kagome looked in his yard and there he was. With Miroku. And someone else....

Kagome's mind just split. She was very angry at what she saw.

It was unexplainable. Nothing was wrong with it except for that person being there...

That person...

Kikyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mad at me for ending it there? Too bad =P XP XD!)

Faye: Sorry for taking so long! I was busy! Oh yeah...Inuyasha was kidding about the fake I.D. if you were wondering. ^_^ Well yeah...

That's all the stories over BWA HAHAHA! XD I'm JUST KIDDING! 

I would never end it like that for you people...(or would I?) 

Okay so I would but I'm not gonna.

Next Chapter: Find out why Inuyasha and Miroku are there. And why Kikyo is there. I wonder why? It's all so confusing! OH THE HORROR! WHOA IS ME *cries* Lol.

Ja ne

~WolfDemon_Nikaria


	16. Chapter 16 The End of Online, Offline

Faye: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!(Long chapter ahead!) Hello folks! 'Tis Fay once again! I originally planned for Kikyo and Inuyasha to be in an embrace when the girls found them but then I thought...no that's dumb...(because I wanted them to get back together and for Inuyasha to destroy the trust between him and Kagome but oh well I changed my mind). Anyways...

Sango: I finally get to come in in this chapter more!

Faye: Yes, Sango. Indeed you do.

Sango: 

Faye: Here is chapter 16 of Online Offline sorry for taking so long!

Chapter 16

Sango gasped. "Kikyo!" She took a glance at Kagome. "Kagome why's Kikyo here?"

"I have no idea that's why I'm so angry!" Kagome responded.

"I see..." 

"Kikyo! What do you want? Why did you bring us here?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh Inuyasha...do you detest me so?" Kikyo purred.

"Naraku broke up with you didn't he! That's why you're all like this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Naraku has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!" Kikyo growled. 

"It's the truth isn't it? He broke up with you and YOU wanted to come crawling back to ME! You liar...saying I wanted to come crawling back to you. How dare you say such a thing when you come and do it yourself! You're a pitiful skank!" Inuyasha growled.

"But Inuyasha... you told me you loved me more than once. You promised to stay with me...you promised me a lot of things." Kikyo cried.

"That's what people do when they're couples! They promise their other that they'll do all this stuff...that they'll be all this stuff when they know that they won't be together forever. I knew we wouldn't last! I knew I had strong feelings for Kagome. YOU broke up with ME! Don't expect me to want you back even after all those promises. I was not the one who broke them you were, because you broke up with me like I've said." Inuyasha explained.

Kikyo cried. The tears ran down her cheeks and she fell to her knees in front of him. "Inu...yasha...I gave my heart to you. I told you I loved you. You're the only one I've ever told that to...but you left me for...Kagome... How could you?" Kikyo whispered. 

"Kikyo...those promises...they were...meant to be broken so just leave it be. As much as I knew they were true when I said them...I can't expect them to be that way anymore. I can't love you." Inuyasha set his eyes downcast. 

"Kikyo...you must leave Inuyasha be. He can not love you. He's in love with Kagome." Miroku said to her painfully.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled from her spot finally after watching this whole scene and hearing a few words.

Inuyasha gasped and turned Kagome's way. She looked angry. It was always bad when she looked angry. What had she thought of Inuyasha ditching school and seeing him in front of Kikyo... What would she think? How could she take it? 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha! What on earth have you done! You ditched school and I find you here in front of Kikyo?! Even worse...Miroku's here! What the fuck? Is HE helping you two get back together or what!?" Kagome yelled. "Oh forget it..." she put her hand up to Inuyasha who was about to say something. "Save it..." 

"Kagome let me explain!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome walked off towards his house. 

"Forget it Inuyasha this doesn't deserve an explanation! Just...save it for someone you cares." Kagome broke out into tears and ran into Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered a single tear falling down his cheek.

"You cry for Kagome Inuyasha? You never cried for me...and I find you here crying for the one girl I despise! I do not believe this." Kikyo said angrily.

"Inuyasha what REALLY is going on here?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you once the dirty fucking skank leaves." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm no dirty skank! But I AM leaving." Kikyo rushed off with tears drying in her eyes. 

  
  


"So tell me...what's going on?" Sango asked.

"We noticed Kikyo walking towards Inuyasha's house and we followed her." Miroku said.

"She was trying to get inside to get to Kagome's stuff. Maybe a diary or something." Inuyasha sighed.

"We caught her and began talking to her." Miroku went on.

"But she wanted me back and I don't want her back. I want Kagome but it looks like she doesn't want me anymore." Inuyasha looked at the grass.

"Maybe you should explain this to Kagome." Sango said sweetly. "Maybe...she'll understand."

"Maybe..." Inuyasha sighed. "I'll see..." Inuyasha walked off into his house to get Kagome.   


Inuyasha ran up the stairs to his room where he found Kagome packing and crying. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha don't talk to me..." Kagome sobbed.

"B-but Kagome! Let me explain!" Inuyasha held a hand out to her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed.

"At least stay here! I'll sleep on the floor! I don't want you home alone!" Inuyasha frowned worriedly.

"Inuyasha...forget it! I loved you...I thought you loved me. But no. No...y-you....YOU left me for Kikyo! I can't believe you! SHE left YOU! Then she comes crying back to you and what do you do? You take her back. You're worthless Inuyasha! I can't believe you! I thought you had learned your lesson before but I guess not." Kagome clenched her fists trying to make the tears streaming down her face stop, but she couldn't.

"Kagome! I would never! I really do--" Kagome cut Inuyasha off.

"Forget it!! Now! Forget I told you I loved you! Forget I wanted to be something more! Forget it all..." Kagome fell to her knees, her head in her hands, and cried. 

"Kagome! I can't forget! I love you! You told me you loved me and I want to believe that! That's all I can do! I can't live my life without you! You won't let me explain why Kikyo was here you just jump to conclusions!" Inuyasha responded. 

"I can't listen to you Inuyasha! It hurts too much! I got to go now!" Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Kagome!! Stay here! Please! I'll sleep on the floor... I don't want anything to happen to you!" Inuyasha worried.

"Oh now suddenly you care if something happens to me?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Kagome! I care for you more than anything! You THINK I'm back with Kikyo I'm not!" Inuyasha said looking at her.

Her face changed a bit but not much. "Oh really? How can I believe you?" 

"Ask Sango! Or Miroku! Miroku was there he knows! He may be a pervert but he's an honest man I swear it! Please Kagome...please? I'm not asking you to forgive me...even though I want you to, I'm just asking you to stay here." 

Kagome sighed and gave in. "I guess I'll go talk with Sango and Miroku. Let's see what the story is from them not you. I'll be back so stay put." Kagome flipped her hair and walked down the stairs to where her friends were still stand in the yard hand in hand.

"Are you guys going out or something?" Kagome asked suddenly startling the young couple.

"I never told you? We've been dating for a while. Not that much longer than you and Inuyasha." Sango said turning around and tilting her head at her friend.

"That's okay. I'm always left in the dark. That and the fact that I was always out somewhere with Inuyasha. I also hope you two stay together longer than Inuyasha and I."

"You're dumping him?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow, joining the conversation.

"I don't know. If I get the full story of why Kikyo was here than maybe not." Kagome put her hands on her hips and pushed them out to the side.

"Aww man you have to have the FULL story? Not just the summarized one?" Miroku sighed.

"Yep, I sure do need the full story." 

"But that's so looooonnnnggg." Miroku groaned.

"Just spill it!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Alright alright!" Miroku surrendered. "We were just going to go to school like another normal day and what do we see but Kikyo sneaking off peeking into Inuyasha's car. We're thinking "what the fuck?" and we go to see what she's doing, but she dashes off. She gets into her car and drives this way toward Inuyasha's house. At first we thought she was just going home but Inuyasha noticed that the direction she was going wasn't the way to her house at all, so we hopped into Inuyasha's car and followed after her. Here she was sneaking and peeking in your windows, Kagome. Trying to find something Naraku could do something with. Since she couldn't get in, she gave up and walked over here to find something. She almost got in just before we drove up to chase her away. She gave us a frightened look, but, overall, she didn't do much. Then we started talking to her. She gave various reasons why she was there. That she was missing something that was in Inuyasha's house which wouldn't explain her being at your house. So she thought up another reason and threw herself at Inuyasha crying. Saying she wanted him back so bad she was going to violate your clothing. Which in some ways makes a guy like her. But this made Inuyasha furious. He loved your clothing. He loved everything about you. So he just growled and they got in this little fight. Then he had her arms around her back and Inuyasha told her to tell the truth and Kikyo told him Naraku planned some freaky voodoo on her and she needed something of Kagome's and that Inuyasha should help her but he shook his head and gripped her hands so tight she screamed. Then he threw her away from himself and they just started talking but that's when you came." Miroku took a breath.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome ran back into the house, pounded up the stairs, burst into Inuyasha's room, and jumped on Inuyasha. She cried and hugged him really tight. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!! Forgive me! I didn't mean to...I didn't know! I jumped to conclusions. I...forgive me? I don't deserve you at all." Kagome was teary eyed.

"Kagome...I forgive you." Inuyasha hugged her back and he lay on his bed with her head on his stomach and his hand on her head, stroking her long black hair. Kagome crawled up to see his face and he gave her a nice, sweet kiss. "All is forgiven Kagome. As long as I'm forgiven..."

"You didn't do anything, but you're forgiven anyway." Kagome hugged him tighter.

The rest of the week sped by in a flash. Inuyasha and Kagome got closer than ever during this week. They didn't leave each other's side. If there wasn't a spot at Kagome's lunch table for either her or him she'd sit on Inuyasha's lap. Everyone liked this couple. They even liked it more than Inuyasha and Kikyo!

The next Monday after school

"Well I guess this is good-bye to those wonderful nights and days that I spent with you." Kagome frowned and sighed.

"I guess so. Don't forget to come back to me, my raven." Inuyasha smiled. Since the day they had gotten into that huge fight, whenever he felt especially romantic toward her he called her 'my raven.' She enjoyed this nickname but sadly hadn't one for him. He didn't mind. He liked when she said his name. Not some name that would make him turn around wondering who she was talking about only to find out it's him.

They were holding hands and after about five minutes of staring Kagome went on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back and then let go of her hand as she walked away with her bag. She waved. He waved back.

"I love you, Kagome! Never forget that!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"Same here, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she ran off into her house.

Kagome's house

Kagome's phone rang right when she walked into the door. 

"Hello?" Kagome said happily.

"Hi Kagome." The voice replied.

"Oh mom! Hi! Aren't you coming back today?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! We're on our way. That's all I called to say. Got to go now. I shouldn't be driving and talking at the same time. Bye hunny." 

"Okay! Bye mom!" Kagome hung up the phone and as soon as she did it hang again.

"Hello?" 

"Hello my raven." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome gave a silly giggle. "Hi Inuyasha." She ran up to her room putting things away in her drawers talking to Inuyasha. 

"Can you do anything today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sadly, no. I have to wait until my mom comes home." 

"I see. Well we can just enjoy each other company by talking to each other." 

"Yeah." Kagome smiled over the phone and looked out her window at him. 

"I see you!" Inuyasha smiled, opening his window and looking at her. "Hey sweet thang!"

"Haha! Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed. "Hey sexy!" She winked.

Inuyasha smirked.

3 hours later

"Yeah, my mom should be home pretty soon." As soon as Kagome said that the door opened. "Speak of the devil there they are. Well I better let you go. I'll call you later okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay, my little raven. I love you." Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up and ran down the stairs.

"Hi mom! Hi grandpa! Hi Souta!" Kagome said happily.

"Sis!" Souta jumped into his sister's arms. "I missed you.

Kagome hugged her little brother back. "I missed you too, Souta." 

After setting him down Kagome ran to where her mother was. She was upstairs in her bedroom. "Hi mom!" 

"Hi Kagome! Nice to see you again sweetie." There were a few times when Kagome and her mother got along. These were the best times.

"Guess what mom!?" Kagome smiled giddily.

"What?" Kagome's mother asked, still looking at whatever she was doing.

"I got a boyfriend on the exact day of my sixteenth birthday!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh Kagome I'm so proud of you! Sadly...I have news that might not be too 'peachy' while having a boyfriend." Her mother gave a saddened look for her daughter.

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong with grandma?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Well, no, not like that, but as you know grandma is near the end of her life, and as a last request she wants to go live in the U.S. So we're moving there...on Thursday we leave."

"But mom! Why can't we just stay there for a few days and then come back?" Kagome asked.

"Hunny! We're the only people your grandma knows. She's always wanted to live in the U.S. now she has her chance." 

"No...no!" Kagome cried and ran out of the room. Ran out of the house. Next door to Inuyasha's house.

After telling Inuyasha about everything she stayed there for the next three days. They even ditched school. Inuyasha held Kagome tight the whole time telling her he didn't want her to go. She didn't want to go either but that's the way life is. 

Thursday 

Kagome returned home and all her things were packed. That's the day she left there. Inuyasha never saw her again.

I'm kidding! That's really sad! Anyway. Kagome left that day. She arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. She was to live with her family in the house that her grandma had bought. She ran up to her room took out her cell phone and called Inuyasha, since the phone had long distance.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha..."

"My...my raven. I didn't think I'd hear from you again." 

"Inuyasha! I miss you so much." Kagome cried.

"My raven...make friends...make boyfriends...go out...date around. It's only right." Inuyasha sighed.

"No! No...I will not leave you." Kagome cried.

"Oh Kagome...you're using up your minutes on me...you want to stay with me....you're crazy." Inuyasha looked away from the phone tears stinging at his eyes.

"Inuyasha...I will always love you...I'll only stay with you if that's what you want." 

"Kagome I want to stay with you more than ever, but is it possible to keep a long distance relationship?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can find out. I'm coming back as soon as I can." Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to go so we can talk again tomorrow. I don't want you wasting your minutes so that I can't talk to you. I love you, my raven. My Kagome. Mine." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. My Inuyasha...Good bye." Kagome hung up her cell phone and cried the rest of the night. 

"I hate my mom. I hate my grandpa...I hate Souta...I hate grandma. But most of all...I hate this house..." Kagome cried.

She started school the next week, Monday. She made a few friends, but she didn't want many. She had her friends back in Japan. She didn't want to leave friends here. Although many guys liked her beauty and her Japanese customs, she didn't want to get to close. And thus, this is the ending of Kagome's story...for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Let us see how she deals when she meets a few more people. That's the 2nd sequel "The Turning Point" but before that we've got what happened with Miroku and Sango. That'll probably be a pretty short story so you'll get to read "The Turning Point" sooner. Well, look for the sequel "Ups, Downs" -Mir/San like I said it'll be pretty short. 

I know I end my stories oddly. But that just makes people hate me more Oh and it makes them want to see what happens in the next story more too. So =D HAH! =D

Ja ne! 

Hope ya keep reading .


	17. Last Comments

Last comments for Online, Offline...

I'm glad to know some people appreciate my writing. It's actually the first I've ever finished and I'm so excited to actually start FINISHING my stories XP! I know some of you disliked the ending but things like that happen. Face up to the facts. You should have seen it coming. You know how MEAN I am. People have told me I'm the definition of EVIL. Which I really don't care because I like doing that...

Don't worry you babies Kagome has to kick Kikyo and Naraku's ass do you think that she'll NEVER be returning rolls eyes XP!

But look....things like that has happened before...you have to move away from a loved one. It happens. It's kind of like when a loved one dies. These things happen. Therefore I put the factual point in my story that it can and WILL happen. Maybe not to you or you or you points to random people but to some of you it will...

To all those who liked the story and stayed with it I really like you guys. You've made me think I'm a better writer than I first thought.

I'm sorry to all of you who've wished me to read one of your stories...I'll get to it. I'm busy with my stories and I'm reading another one now so I'll get to you don't worry.

Now, the first chapter of Ups, Downs the first sequel to Online, Offline is out so look for it.

Thanks!

Buu bey!

-

Faye & WolfDemonNikaria....my two stupid personalities XP!


	18. Title Change

Faye: I've suddenly got it!

Online Offline has had a NAME change!

It will also soon have a slight makeover:3 I'm re-reading and re-doing the chapters.

Soon this story will actually be somewhat error-less!

I'm so excited!

3

3

But anyway.

The name has been changed to **Here, But Never There**

If you're wondering where I came up with that at it was quite simple. I was reading through it, the second chapter I believe, and it said "How come we can get along online, but offline we hate one another."

It kind of just grew from there.

I felt guilty for having practically the same title as the author of "Online Loves, Offline Hates" especially when each story had sort of the same basic idea.

So thanks to all the fans who are patiently awaiting the return of "Turning Point," which will hopefully soon be given a new title..., but until then, this is the story that I'm fixing up.

I might just try to get them all fixed and then put them up.

If you don't feel like going back and re-reading, don't. If you enjoyed it the first time and want to re-read it, go ahead, it's probably at least a little bit better than it was before. If you've never read it before, and now you have, you're lucky because you got it best. Lol.

I noticed a lot of errors already, but most were only in the chat dialogues and I wanted those to actually be somewhat realistic, I mean, not many people type perfectly when they're online.

So here you go, I'll give another note once it has been revised, but for now...tell me your opinions on the new title!


	19. More Comments

I think I'm doing something right.

Once I take all your peoples questions and confusions and edit the story it'll be perfect.

I'll even take in mind my little story-hater. Sure it's sappy, but isn't love just sappy?

I'm doing good, so far, only one hate who told me that I'm a horrible writer and that I shouldn't even try.

Well, from the other reviews I've gotten...I'm obviously not.

As for Turning Point...still searching for a new name...

Still looking for that muse.

But I'll keep going.

I have a lot of work to do, I need to weed through the reviews and take out all the complaints, ideas, criticism, and put them into the story, maybe I'll even make them hate each other for a little longer.

I might take away the computer thing...really it didn't do much with my story...just made it...retarded.

I don't know...this would be a good Christmas Vacation project.

W00t.

Thanks you guys, stick with me, I'll finish Turning Point...I hope!


End file.
